


(한글)such unruly heads and hearts

by qui309



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU, SuperCorp, supercorp hogwarts au
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qui309/pseuds/qui309
Summary: Korean translation of 'such unruly heads and hearts' by newyorkrenegades





	1. the first year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [younglemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/younglemonade/gifts).
  * A translation of [such unruly heads and hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760949) by [younglemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/younglemonade/pseuds/younglemonade). 



> All rights except translation belongs to newyorkrenegades.

레나는 열차의 반을 지나가서야 빈 칸을 찾았다. 같이 앉을 다른 1학년들을 찾아봐야하는지 잠시 생각도 해보았으나 그녀의 성은 저주처럼 그녀를 드리우고 있다. 그리고 속닥거리는 소리들에 그녀는 이미 알러지가 난 지 오래다. 루터라는 이름이 공중에 뱉어지는 순간, 사람들이 하는 모든 말은 어둠의 마법과 배신에 관련된 것이다. 레나는 그렇게 오빠의 회복될 수 없는 타락 아래에서 질식한다.

그래서 레나가 마침내 빈 칸에 다다랐을 때, 그녀는 재빨리 안으로 들어가서 창문 밖을 멍하니 바라보는 것과 교과서를 생각없이 넘겨보는 것 사이에서 따분한 시간에 자신을 놓아버렸다. 그녀의 무릎에 몸을 둥글게 만 거무스름하고 검은 털뭉치를 내려다보았다. 그것은 레나 자신보다 훨씬 더 만족스러워 보였다. 몇 주 전, 레나의 어머니는 캐드머스라는 이름을 지어준다는 약속 하에 레나에게 고양이를 선물했다. 그 이름은 머글 전설에서 괴물을 퇴치했던 그리스 영웅에서 비롯된 것이었다. 어머니의 요구에 담긴 암시는 레나에게 희미한 욕지기를 선사했고, 그래서 어머니가 시야에서 안 보일 때마다 캐디라고 줄여 불렀다.

그녀는 눈을 감고 캐디가 부드럽게 가르랑거리는 소리를 듣고 있었다. 그래서 머뭇거리며 노크하는 소리가 들려왔을 때 레나는 깜짝 놀랐다. 금발에 밝고 푸른 눈동자를 가진 작은 소녀가 열차 칸의 문을 조심스럽게 밀어 열며 다정하게 미소짓고 있었다.

"안녕." 그녀가 활짝 웃었고, 레나의 어휘력은 적절한 대답을 하기에 충분치 않았다. 수 년 간의 에티켓 훈련은 눈 앞의 소녀로 인해 레나의 뇌 속에서 떠나버려 단 한 음절도 제대로 나오지 않았다. "난 카라라고 해. 여기 자리 남니?" 그녀는 레나 맞은 편의 자리를 가리켰고, 레나는 조용히 고개만 저었다. 카라는 레나의 침묵을 단순한 쑥스러움의 표시라고 착각했는지, 딱히 동요하지 않고 행복하게 재잘거렸다. "원래는 언니랑 앉으려고 했는데 -언니 이름은 알렉스고 3학년이야- 나랑 같은 학년에 있는 사람이랑 앉는 게 더 좋은 발상이라고 생각해, 안 그래? 그리고 잘 모르고 하는 얘기지만, 너도 입학생인 것 같아서."

"네 말이 맞아." 레나가 마침내 말했다. "하지만, 음, 나랑 같이 앉는 건 좋은 생각이 아니야." 입 속에서 음절들이 쓰게 느껴졌지만, 지나칠 정도로 행복하고 들떠 있는 카라를 벌써부터 오염시키지 않도록 당연히 말해줘야 하는 것이라고 생각했다.

"내가 널 귀찮게 하고 있니?" 카라는 그 생각 자체에 충격받은 듯이 보였다.

레나는 잠깐 올라가는 입꼬리와 미소를 주체할 수 없었다. 조금 이질적으로 느껴졌지만 그녀는 그 미소를 사랑한다. "아니, 물론 아냐. 그냥, 음. 나는- 루터야." 레나는 피할 수 없는 반작용, 역겨움, 서둘러 짐을 챙기는 행동과 급한 퇴장을 기다린다.

"멋지다. 나는 댄버스야." 카라가 대꾸했다.

"넌 이해 못 해. 내 오빠는, 그는- 그는 나쁜 일을 했어. 엄청 나쁜 일." 마법으로 머글을 살해하는 것들 말이지, 하고 레나는 속으로 생각하지만 소리내어 말하지는 않는다. 지금쯤이면 머글출신들도 렉스에 대해 들었을 테니까.

"너도 나쁜 짓을 했니?" 뜻밖의 동행자가 예의바르게 물었다.

"음, 아니. 난 열 한 살이야." 레나가 정확히 했다. "그리고 난 그처럼 되고 싶지 않아."

"훌륭해." 카라의 미소는 정말 진실된 것이라서 레나의 어깨를 짓누르는 무게를 덜어주었고, 레나는 거의 5년 만에 처음으로 허리를 폈다. 그 누구도 레나가 무고한 것처럼, 카라가 바라보는 것처럼 봐주지 않았다. "간식 파는 아주머니 언제 오시는지 아니? 왜냐하면 나 엄청 배고프거든. 난 항상 배고파. 분명히 알렉스가 나 입양됐을 때 마법을 걸었을 거야."

레나는 부드럽게 웃었다. "너도 입양됐니?"

"응. 멀리 떨어진 마법 군락에 살았었어. 새로운 마법을 실험하는 데 알지? 근데 마지막 마법 전쟁 이후로 파괴됐어. 너한테 다 말해줄 수 있지만, 음, 그건 아직도 날 슬프게 해." 촛불이 깜박거리는 것처럼 카라가 잠깐 동안 풀죽었다.

"어떤 새로운 마법인데?" 도를 넘는 건지 생각하며 레나가 물었다. 그녀 또래와 어떻게 대화를 이어나가는지 레나는 알지 못한다. 그럴 기회도 없었기 때문이다. 하지만 레나의 질문은 방향이 옳은 듯 했다.

"날것의 마법이야, 대부분. 마법사가 되기 전에 아이들이 하는 것들이랑 비슷하고. 지팡이가 필요없는 마법들 말야. 나도 조금 배웠었어, 그렇게 되기 전에..." 카라는 말을 흐렸고, 레나는 과거에 대해 이야기하는 것이 얼마나 힘든 것인지 누구보다 잘 알기 때문에 얼른 대화의 주제를 바꿨다.

"네 언니는 어디 소속이니?"

카라는 자매의 생각에 활짝 웃었다(카라의 우상이구나, 하고 레나는 추정한다). 그리고 그 질문은 카라가 그리핀도르에 대해 과장해서 말하고, 알렉스가 어떻게 퀴디치의 체이서가 되었는지, 그리고 그녀가 언젠가 주장이 될 것에 자신이 얼마나 확신하는지 말하게 만들었다.

"너도 그리핀도르에 갈 거라고 생각해?" 레나가 물었다. 그녀는 카라가 루터와 말할 수 있을 정도로 용기있는 것으로 미루어 보아 금세 그 모습을 상상해 볼 수 있었다.

하지만 맞은 편의 소녀는 고개를 저었다. "내 생각엔 후플푸프가 될 것 같아. 모든 사람들은 똑똑하지 않거나, 용기있지 않거나, 야망이 없으면 그냥 거기에 속하게 된다고 생각하지만, 난 후플푸프도 선택할 수 있는 거라고 생각해. 게다가, 기숙사가 부엌 근처라고 알렉스가 얘기해줬는 걸."

몇 번의 구슬림 이후에, 레나는 자신이 슬리데린에 속할까봐 겁이 난다는 것을 인정했고, 카라는 이유를 알고 싶어했다. "난 또다른 루터가 되고 싶지 않아."

"슬리데린은 야망을 가진 사람들이 있는 곳이야, 레나. 야망을 가지고서도 나쁜 일만 하는 게 아니라 좋은 일도 할 수 있어."

뱃속에 웅크리던 바위가 그 말을 듣고 용해되어 사라졌다. 레나는 빈 속을 간식카트에서 산 호박 주스와 초콜릿 개구리로 채웠다. 카라는 모든 종류를 하나씩 다 샀지만, 레나에게 고양이가 있다는 걸 안 이후로는 간식도 잊어버린 채 캐디가 잠들 때까지 그를 쓰다듬는데 집중했다.

열차가 멈추자, 레나는 고작 몇 시간 뿐이었지만 친구를 가지는 것이 얼마나 좋은 것인지 생각했다. 이 생각은 카라가 주머니에 남은 사탕을 서둘러 쑤셔넣고, 한 손에 고양이를 안고, 다른 손으로 레나를 잡아 사실상 칸에서 끌고 나오다시피 했을 때 사라졌다.

"빨리 와, 레나, 엄청 멋질 거야." 카라가 꺅 소리를 질렀고, 왜 그런지는 모르지만, 레나는 그 말에 동의하는 자신을 깨달았다.

  
///

 

마법의 모자는 카라의 머리에 씌워지기도 전에 후플푸프라고 소리질렀고, 노란색으로 덮힌 테이블에서 환호성이 들렸다(그리핀도르에서도 몇 명이 매우 시끄럽게 와 하는 함성이 들려왔는데, 레나는 그것이 카라의 언니와 그 친구들이 신이 나서 하는 함성이라고 생각할 수 밖에 없었다). 카라는 레나에게 애교 있는 미소를 지어준 뒤 학생들의 바다로 사라졌다.

"루터, 레나" 라고 하기 전까지 영겁의 시간이 흐른 것 같았다. 카라의 말들에도 무색하게 레나의 신경은 다시 날카로워지고 있었다. 모자는 레나의 눈까지 씌워진 후 한참동안이나 말이 없었고, 레나가 자신을 모른 척 하기로 한 건지 걱정하기 시작할 때쯤 거슬리는 톤으로 속삭였다. "넌 똑똑하구나. 우리 도서관은 네가 원하는 걸 다 줄 수 없을 거야. 그리고 넌 용감하기도 하지. 때가 된다면, 너는 네가 되고자 하는 모습을 위해 모든 것을 희생할 거야. 네가 감추고자 해도, 루터, 너에겐 친절함도 있어. 그리고 물론, 야망이 있지. 네 오빠에게서도 보았단다." 레나는 거의 울 것 같았다. "하지만 작은 루터야, 걱정하지 않아도 돼. 넌 나머지 것들도 모두 가지게 될 테니. 슬리데린!"

  
///

레나는 카라와 수업 세 개를 같이 듣는다. 포션, 약용 식물, 어둠의 마법 방어술. 처음에는 그녀의 은색과 초록색의 넥타이와 그녀를 따라다니는 소문들 때문에 카라가 그녀를 모른 척 할까 봐 걱정했었다. 대신에 던전의 입구는 작은 금발의 소녀 때문에 문이 닫힐 시간조차 없다. 그녀는 레카의 옆자리에 몸은 던지고서는 새 기숙사와 간지럼을 타는 배 그림에 대해 쉴 틈 없이 재잘거린다.

왜 그런지 모르지만, 열차에서 카라는 레나가 좋은 친구라고 결정했고, 레나가 그걸 완전히 이해할 수는 없어도 그녀는 이 우정을 유지하기 위해 무엇이든 할 것이다.

  
///

 

레나는 카라가 포션 수업에 엄청나게 취약하다는 사실을 발견했다. 거의 불가능할 정도로 취약하다는 것을. 카라가 종이에 적힌대로 정확히 따라해도(카라는 절대 하라는 대로 하지 않는다), 액체는 여전히 어떻게든 폭발하거나 굳거나 증기로 소멸할 방법을 찾을 것이라고 레나는 확신한다. 첫 번째 주의 중간 즈음에 카라가 실수로 물기 많은 혼합물을 레나에게 쏟았을 때, 교실은 유명한 루터 가의 분노의 데뷔를 기다리며 조용해졌다. 카라는 그저 웃었고, 가운의 소매로 레나의 팔에 묻은 포션을 닦아주며 괜찮냐고 물었다. 레나는 잠깐동안 기분이 이상해졌다가, 하나의 깨달음을 얻었다. 카라는 그녀를 두려워하지 않는다. 조금도.

  
///

포션수업에서 카라가 죽을 쑤는 만큼, 그녀는 약용 식물 수업에서 빛을 발한다. 빨간 독가시를 가진 끔찍한 식물조차 기적을 부르는 카라의 손길에 엉겨들고, 교수는 심지어 수업이 끝난 후에 카라에게 맨드레이크를 조용히 시키도록 들고있게 한다. 엄밀히 따지자면 2학년 과정인데도 말이다. 생명을 가진 것들은 언제나 카라 가까이 있으려고 하고, 레나는 그걸 이해할 수 있었다.

  
///

어둠의 마법 방어술 수업의 첫 시간에, 헨쇼 교수는 레나를 옆으로 불러왔다.

"난 네 오빠를 알았다." 그는 심하게 들뜬 열 한 살짜리들(카라)조차 조용하게 가만히 있도록 진정시키는 깊고 진지한 목소리로 말했다.

"저도 제가 그를 아는 줄 알았어요." 그녀가 말했다. 교수는 단 한 번 고개를 끄덕이고 그녀에게 미소를 지어 보였다(너무 희미해서 미소인지 모를 정도지만, 어쩐지 불가능할 정도로 안심이 되는 미소였다). 그는 다시는 렉스를 언급하지 않았다.

주문을 연습할 때가 되면 열 두 명 가까이 되는 소녀와 소년들이 카라의 파트너가 되길 자청하지만, 카라는 언제나 레나를 선택한다.

  
///

 

카라는 레나를 시즌의 첫 번째 퀴디치 경기로 이끌었다(그리핀도르 대 래번클로). 그리고 쿼플이 실제로 알렉스의 근처에 있지 않더라도 목이 쉴 때까지 시끄럽게 응원했다. 레나는 그녀처럼 모든 것에 열정적인 사람을 보지 못했다(그녀의 가족은 무관심으로 가득한 사람들이다. 사회에, 가난에, 그리고 레나에게). 주말의 기숙사 간 경기를 세기의 이벤트로 보이게 하는 카라같은 사람을 알게 된 것에 레나는 마음이 따뜻해졌다.

레나 자신이 응원을 시작하는 데는 그리 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 처음엔 어떤 것에 마음을 쓰는 일이 바보처럼 느껴졌지만, 카라가 그녀를 향해 웃어보이자, 그것은 더 이상 어리석게 생각되지 않았다.

  
///

"넌 그저 렉스가 완전히 사이코가 된 걸 가리기 위해서 루터 가로 입양된 잡종일 뿐이야." 한 소년이 레나에게 가까이 오며 내뱉었다. 그녀는 저녁식사에서 돌아오다가 실수로 그의 발을 밟았고, 그 소년은 거의 일 분이 다 되도록 그녀에게 소리를 질러대고 있었다. 레나에게는 반박할 만한 좋은 대꾸들이 있었지만, 그것은 렉스처럼 난폭하다는 소문을 내일 아침 식사 전까지 퍼뜨릴 뿐일 것을 알기에, 그리고 이 2학년짜리 소년은 정당한 이유없이 공격당한 희생자로 그려질 것을 알기에 그녀는 입을 다문 채 그 말을 들었다.

"야! 너 왜 그렇게 심술궂냐?" 소년은 카라보다 적어도 1피트 이상 크지만, 그녀의 호통에 여전히 움찔했다. 작은 후플푸프 카라, 그리핀도르 팀의 스타의 여동생(그리고 어떤 의미에서는 호그와트의 비공식적인 여동생)이자, 이제는 꽤 친해진 지금에도 단 한 번도 조금 짜증이라도 내지 않았던 사람. "무례하게 굴지 마. 걔는 아무런 잘못도 안 했다구."

그녀는 놀란 레나의 손을 잡고 우두커니 입을 벌린 채 있는 소년에게서 벗어나 복도의 어두운 빈 공간으로 이끌었다. "왜 아무 반박도 안 한 거야?" 카라가 따졌다. 레나는 카라가 그녀에게도 화가 났을까 봐 걱정하지만, 친구의 얼굴을 보고서는 그녀가 속상하다는 것을 알아차렸다.

"그럴 가치가 없는 걸." 그녀는 카라가 소문과 복도에서의 야유에 반발할 가치가 없다는 말이라는 것을 알기를 바랐다. 하지만 마치 특별한 능력이라도 있는 것처럼, 카라는 그 말에 담긴 모든 암시를 파악하고 레나가 진정 무엇을 이야기하는지 알아차렸다.

"있어." 엄청난 무게의 확신을 담은 채 카라가 말했다. "넌 그럴 가치가 있어."

그러고나서 카라는 레나를 천문탑으로 데려가, 레나와 손을 맞잡은 채로, 모든 것이 제자리로 돌아가 평화를 되찾을 때까지(어쩌면 처음으로 평화로울지도 모르는) 그녀에게 별자리를 짚어주었다.

///

 

어느 날, 카라는 레나의 가운 뒤를 붙잡고 빈 교실로 그녀를 끌어당겼다. "이것 좀 봐." 그녀가 꺅 소리를 질렀다. "날것의 마법에 대해 얘기해준 거 기억해? 내가 살던 군락이 하던 거? 나 그것 좀 시도해봤어. 아직 잘하는 건 아니지만, 한 번 봐줘." 집중하느라 얼굴을 구기며, 카라는 땅에서 발을 뗀 채 천천히, 공중으로 떠올랐다.

레나는 할 말을 잃은 채 입을 벌리고 쳐다보았다. "대단해, 카라. 다 자란 마법사들도 그런 건 못 할 거야."

"근데 아무한테도 얘기하면 안 돼." 카라가 약속하라고 했다. "얘기하면 난 곤경에 처할거야."

레나는 진중하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그녀는 태어나서 처음으로 비밀을 약속받았다.

  
///

레나는 할로윈에는 대부분 혼자 논다. 그녀는 기숙사에 몇 명의 머뭇거리는 친구들을 들인 적 있지만, 그것은 어렵다. 대부분의 사람들은 렉스를 너무 싫어하거나 너무 좋아했고, 그의 이름 아래에서 벗어나는 것은 생각한 만큼 어렵다. 그러나 그녀는 카라에 대해, 카라가 주는 절대적인 신뢰에 대해 생각한다. 그리고 스스로 그것을 행하려 노력하는 자신을 찾는다. 더는 열차의 빈 칸을 찾는 소녀가 되지 않을 것이다.

  
///

"크리스마스에 어디 갈 거야?" 카라가 레나를 약하게 쿡 찔렀다.

그들은 부엌에서 시끄러운 집요정들의 무리에 둘러싸인 채 앉아 있었다. 집요정들은 하나같이 카라를 아주 좋아하며(레나가 만난 다른 모든 사람들처럼), 그녀에게 계속해서 작은 간식들을 건넨다. 그녀는 그들에게 작은 장신구들을 자주 건넨다. 옷처럼 오해받을 수 있는 것이 아니라, 집안에 굴러다니는 다양한 물건들로 카라가 만든 순수하고 작은 은색의 팔찌 같은 것들. 집요정들은 이것을 보물처럼 간직하는데, 베갯잇에 핀으로 붙여놓거나 목에 걸친다. 그들은 그녀에게 너무 많이 감사하지 말라는 것을 배웠고 -결국, 카라는 빨개진 얼굴로 그들의 감사에 엄청 말을 더듬을 것이기 때문에(레나는 그것이 사랑스럽고 재미있다고 생각한다)- 대신 카라가 좋아하는 머글 음식들로 보답한다.

"스티킹 팟은 어떻게 되어가?" 질문을 회피하며 레나가 물었다.

"잘 되어가." 카라가 미소짓는다. "근데 너 주제 바꾸려고 하고 있어."

레나가 한숨을 쉬었다. "난 여기 머무를 거야. 내가 보낸 크리스마스 중 최고가 될 거야." 그녀가 대답했고, 그건 진심이었다. 드디어, 렉스의 아즈카반행을 한탄하고, 레나의 결점을 늘어놓으며, 파이어 위스키를 마시며 자신의 순혈에 대한 편협성이 점점 더 심해지는 어머니에게서 벗어난 휴일이었다.

카라는 곧바로 충격받은 표정을 지었다. "넌 여기 혼자서 있으면 안 돼. 크리스마스에는." 카라는 이것이 웅장하고 깨뜨릴 수 없는 원칙이라도 되는 듯이, 그것을 모르는 레나가 바보라도 되는 듯이 말했다.

"난 집에 안 갈 거야." 레나는 늘 카라에게 하는 것처럼 부드러운 톤으로 말했지만, 거기에는 단단하고 확신전인 느낌이 있었다.

"그럼 나도 여기 있을 거야." 카라가 행복한 목소리로 대답했다. 오늘의 문제를 해결했다는 듯이, 카라는 별다른 말을 하지 않고 만두를 다시 먹기 시작했다.

"뭐? 넌 여기 있을 수 없어. 넌 가족이 있잖아. 나 때문에 네 크리스마스를 놓치지는 마." 갑작스러운 지독함을 느끼며 레나가 반박했다.

카라가 어깨를 으쓱였다. "알렉스가 나랑 같이 있을 거야. 내 크리스마스는 그거면 돼."

다음 날, 레나는 아주 득의양양한 막내 댄버스로부터, 알렉스를 설득하는 건 입술만 삐죽이면 되었음을 전해 들었다. 그 노력은 사실 알렉스의 머글출신 친구인 소여도 남는다는 것에서 성공할 수 있었던 것이었다.

  
///

 

레나는 알렉스와의 만남을 최대한 미룰 수 있을 때까지 미뤘다. 카라가 적어도 60%의 시간을 알렉스와 함께 하거나 알렉스에 대해 이야기하는 것을 고려하면, 지금까지 미룬 것만 해도 대단한 것이었다. 레나는 알렉스가 매우 보호하려 드는 자매라는 것을 진작에 깨달았고, 그래서 레나는 알렉스가 그녀의 동생이 루터와 친하다는 사실을 상냥하게 받아들일 것이라고는 생각하지 않았다.

카라는 "잘 대해줘, 알렉스."라는 말과 함께 서로를 소개했다. 세 명은 중립지역인 후플푸프 휴게실에 있었고, 그 날은 크리스마스 이브였다. 카라의 머리를 꾸미고 있는 쾌활한 순록 귀도 알렉스의 뜯어보는 시선 아래에 있는 레나의 우려를 덜어주지는 못했다. 장녀 댄버스는 3학년치고 키가 큰 편이었고, 그녀의 눈동자와 머리카락은 둘 다 불가능할 정도로 검었다. 그리고 레나는 속으로 알렉스가 '내 동생 해치면 널 죽일 거야'라고 쓰여진 스웨터를 입고 있을지도 모른다고 생각했다. 그들은 한동안 어색하고 차가운 침묵 속에 있었다. '현대 과학과 고대 마법의 융합과 통합'이라는 책이 레나의 가방에서 삐져나온 것을 알렉스가 발견하기 전까지 말이다. 알렉스는 곧 법의학에서 주문이 얼마나 유용한지, 그리고 오러들이 머글의 발전을 무시하면서 놓치는 것이 얼마나 많은지에 대해 이야기했다. 카라는 무슨 말인지 도통 모르면서도, 레나와 알렉스의 토론을 흥미롭게 바라보았다.

소여가 도착하자(카라가 때때로 매기라고 칭하는), 그녀는 알렉스를 '휴게실에서 스니치 잡아보자' 게임에 끌어들였고, 그것은 곧 안락의자들을 뛰어넘고 많이 웃는 게임으로 진화했다. 카라는 레나의 가운을 다정하게 끌어당기면서 속삭였다. "언니는 널 마음에 들어 해." 그것은 레나가 기대한 것보다 훨씬 더 큰 의미를 가졌다.

  
///

2학기에, 5학년짜리 그리핀도르 남학생 하나가 블러저에 주문을 걸어 레나에게 날렸다. 레나가 마법의 역사 수업에 들어가려고 기다리고 있을 때, 단단한 쇠공은 그녀의 옆머리를 강타했다. 골이 흔들리고 혀는 입 안에 있기에는 너무 크게 느껴졌고, 모든 것이 정지하고 희미해졌고, 곧 세상이 검게 변했다.

레나는 깨자마자 깨어난 것을 후회했다. 모든 곳이 아팠고 그녀의 성을 수술로 떼어버리고 싶다는, 몇 톤짜리 벽돌의 무게에 육박하는 열망이 다시금 찾아왔다. 그녀가 마침내 눈을 떴을 때, 레나는 적어도 세 명의 매우 흐릿한 카라들이 침대 옆에 앉아 있는 것을 보았다. 그녀의 무릎 위에는 작은 더미의 초콜릿 개구리들이 있었지만, 손을 대지는 않은 것 같았다. 카라의 손은 금색 머리칼 사이에 걱정스러운 태도로 엉켜있었다.

"안녕." 레나가 잠긴 목소리로 말했고, 그것은 후두를 찢어놓는 것 같았으나 카라의 눈에 구름이 걷히고 태양이 다시 돌아온 것만으로 충분히 가치있는 행동이었다.

"레나! 세상에, 네가 괜찮아서 정말 다행이야!" 카라는 앞으로 튀어나와 의식적으로 여린 힘으로 레나를 감싸 안았다. 레나는 거의 울 뻔 했지만, 고통때문은 아니었다. 누군가 자신을 이렇게 안아준 기억을 떠올릴 수 없었기 때문이었다.

"알렉스가 그 로드 놈한테 엄청 아픈 징크스를 먹일 거야." 카라가 중얼거렸다.

  
///

블러저에 주문을 건 것이 누군지 알고 있으면서도 레나는 교수들에게 말하기를 거부했다. 이로써 자신이 고자질쟁이가 아니며 보기보다 굳세다는 평판을 얻고, 유감스러운 존중의 시작을 불러올 것이다. 처음으로, 그녀는 열 두 걸음 뒷걸음친 것이 아니라 한 발 나아간 것 같다고 느꼈다.

슬리데린 담당 교수인 그랜트 교수는 그 소년을 감싼 것이 어리석은 일이라고 말했지만, 비공식적으로는 레나가 그저 평범하게 살기 위해서는 남들보다 열 배 이상 노력해야 한다는 것을 이해했고, 그것만으로 레나를 존중했다.

  
///

마침내 레나는 카라의 다른 친구들과 노는 데 초대하는 것을 거절하는 것을 그만둘 용기를 얻었다. 그녀는 마법의 역사 수업에 참여하는 키 작은 래번클로 학생인 윈을 만났고(나중에 레나는 그녀가 블러저에 맞았을 때 가장 먼저 카라에게 말해준 사람이라는 것을 알게 되었다), 그리핀도르의 키퍼가 되고 싶어하는, 학년에서 가장 키가 큰 제임스를 만났다. 처음에 그들은 그녀를 경계했지만, 레나는 그것에 익숙했다. 레나를 좋게만 바라보는 카라로부터 전해들은 설명을 걱정하는 것은 이성적인 것이었다. 하지만 얼마 안 있어, 대출해온 퀴디치 연감과 마법 기계에 대한 토론으로 인해, 그녀는 그들에게 루터가 아닌 레나가 되었다.

  
///

 

이른 3월에 시간은 터무니없는 가속도를 얻는 것 같았다. 집에서 보내는 끔찍한 석 달이 있었기 때문인지, 레나에게는 몇 주가 금방이었다. 새로 습득한 것들, 예를 들어 존중이라든지, 포옹, 친구 같은 것들은 허상이 아니라 레나도 꿈꿀 수 있는 사치품같이 느껴졌기에, 이제 루터 가에 대해 생각하는 것은 몇 배로 더 끔찍했다.

눈 깜짝할 새에 벌써 부활절이었고, 시간은 스스로 주체못하고 구르는 것 같았다. 시험은 이미 지평선에 어렴풋이 나타나고 있었다. 그들은 도서관에 일찍 가서 늦게 나왔다. 그들은 주로 스트레스에 절은 알렉스와 그녀의 3학년 친구들, 색인 카드, 교과서, 그리고 찌푸린 표정과 함께 했다.

레나는 개인적으로 공부하는 것을 좋아했고, 카라가 배움에 있어 그녀와 비슷한 태도를 취할 때, 레나는 카라가 오로지 촉각적인 경험을 통해 배운다는 것을, 그래서 무언가를 많이 읽는 것을 힘들어한다는 것을 알아챘다. 레나는 카라가 그것을 좀더 흥미롭게 여기도록 카라의 머리 위에 별자리를 외우기 쉽게 마법으로 띄워주거나, 변신을 연습할 때 사탕을 준다거나, 색깔이 변하는 잉크로 도표를 그려주곤 했다.

이런 것들은 레나의 진도를 늦추기도 했다. 하지만 그들이 마지막 시험을 치르고 비틀거리면서 나올 때, 카라는 레나를 단단히 껴안으면서 한숨을 내쉬며 말했다. "정말 다행이야. 네가 없었으면 못했을 거야." 레나는 할 수 있었을 거라고 얘기하려다, 입을 다문 채 그저 존재하는 것이 아니라 타인에게 필요하다는 것이 어떤 느낌인지 잠시 음미하기로 했다.

  
///

시험이 끝났다는 희열 속에, 그들은 모두 호수로 갔다. 카라가 알렉스도 자유의 몸이 될 때까지 제대로 축하하고 싶지 않아했기 때문에(그 날 오후까지는 못한다는 소리였다), 그들은 조용히 앉아 귀로 일 년 간의 배움을 모두 버리며 여유를 즐겼다. 제임스는 기슭에서 돌의 크기를 키워가며 호수로 공중제비를 띄웠다. 그들은 제임스를 장난스럽게 방해했고, 각각의 돌은 불안정하게 공중으로 나아갔다. 그들은 이 행동들이 거대 오징어를 불러오기를 간절하게 바라고 있었다.

레나와 윈은 잔디에 앉아서, 머글의 기술에 대해, 그리고 마법이 어떻게 하면 그것을 더 발전시킬 수 있는지에 대해 이야기했다. 잠시동안의 편안한 침묵 후에, 윈이 머뭇거리며 말을 꺼냈다. "내 아버지는, 그는... 아버지도 마법을 나쁜 데 사용했어. 물건에 저주를 내리고, 머글들에게 팔았지. 보통 장난감들이었어. 아무도 거기에 대해서는 몰라. 난 다른 사람들이 그것을 알았다면 어떻게 됐을지 상상할 수도 없어. 마치-"

"마치 렉스의 경우처럼." 레나가 말을 대신 맺었다. 벤 다이어그램처럼, 그녀의 인생의 일부가 다른 이들과 겹치는, 명백한 연결에 이상한 기분을 느꼈다. 카라처럼 입양되었고, 윈의 가족처럼 끔찍한 가족들과, 제임스처럼 희망적인, 그런 것들.

"난 네가 그런 것들 속에서도 용감하게 살고 있다는 걸 얘기해주고 싶었어. 그리고 난 우리 둘 다 그들과 같은 결말을 맺을 거라고는 생각하지 않아." 윈이 말했다.

"어째서?" 그녀가 속삭였다. 왜냐하면 다양한 형태로, 레나는 아직까지도 겁에 질려있기 때문이다. 그녀는 매우 어리고, 렉스는 열 한 살 때 그렇게 악하지 않았다. 그러니 그녀가 어떻게 자랄지 누가 알겠는가?

"왜냐하면 우린 엄청 두려워하고 있기 때문이야." 그가 그녀에게 말했다. "만약 우리가 그들과 같았다면, 우리는 우리가 그렇게 되는 데 신경도 쓰지 않았겠지, 안 그래? 우리가 그렇게 되고 싶지 않기 때문에, 우리는 그렇게 될 수 없는 거야, 내 말 이해하겠어?"

그들의 대화는 그녀가 대답하기 전에 끝났다. 카라가 옆에 털썩 앉아서는 레나의 무릎에 머리를 대고 누웠고, 제임스는 수영을 한다면 오징어가 그를 잡아먹을지 큰 소리로 물어왔기 때문이다. "오징어는 인간에게 일반적으로는 위험하지 않아." 레나가 그에게 대답해주었고, 그녀는 머뭇거리며 그녀의 손가락으로 카라의 머리칼을 헤집어 놓았다. 그녀의 친구가 행복하게 흥얼거리자, 레나는 행동을 반복했다. 제임가 야단법석을 떨며 망토를 벗었고, 이내 윈을 호수 근처로 끌고갔다.

"레나가 '일반적으로는' 이랬어." 윈이 안절부절 못하며 제임스에게 말했다. 그는 고개를 들어, 햇빛에 조금 눈을 찡그리며 레나와 눈을 마주했다. 마치 서로 확인하는 듯한 행동이었다. _우린 그들처럼 되지 않을 거야._

  
///

 

집으로 가는 열차 안에서 캐디는 그들 사이에서 몸을 둥글게 말았다. 그리고 레나는 자신이 빈 칸을 찾아 헤매지 않는 대신 설탕 과다로 인한 흥분으로 날뛰는 여러 명의 아이들에게 잡혀 꽉 찬 칸으로 들어가야 한다는 것을 깨달았다. 카라는 한 손을 캐디의 부드러운 검은 털을 만졌고, 다른 아이들은 모든 맛 콩을 레나에게 전해주었다. 레나는 한 번도 머글의 식기세척기에 대해 들어보지 못한 제임스와 카라를 위해 식기세척기의 사용법을 큰 소리로 읽어주었다. 머글 세계에 대해 조금이나마 더 익숙한 윈과 그녀 자신에게는(입양 전에 레나는 머글로서 살았고, 윈은 혼혈이었다), 전기와 버튼에 관한 것은 영 흥미를 불러오지 못했다.

윈과 제임스가 간식카트를 찾아 떠난 후에, 카라는 레나의 어깨에 머리를 기대로 눈을 감았다. "있잖아 레나," 그녀가 잠이 가득한 목소리로 중얼거렸다. "입학 첫 날에 너랑 같이 앉은 건 다행이야. 정말 다행이야."

"나만큼은 아닐 걸." 레나가 속삭였으나, 레나가 대답을 생각하는 사이 카라는 이미 잠들고 난 후였다.

  
///

카라는 작별하는 플랫폼에서 레나를 힘차게 껴안았다. 어깨 너머로, 레나는 그녀를 루터 가로 데려가기 위해 온 집안의 사용인을 발견했다(레나는 그곳을 더 이상 집으로 생각하고 싶지 않았다). 그녀는 가족 중 단 한 명도 오지 않은 것을 반갑게, 그리고 놀랍지 않게 받아들였다.

"카라, 우린 다음 해에도 친구일 거야, 그렇지?" 인파를 헤치고 그들을 향해 다가오는 사용인을 보며 레나가 황급히 물었다.

"당연하지." 시선을 마주하려 조금 떨어지며, 그러나 여전히 레나를 단단히 붙잡은 채, 어리둥절한 표정을 한 카라가 맹세했다.

"내가 너에게 편지를 보낼 수 없어도?" 레나가 다그쳤다. "왜냐하면 어머니가-"

"루터 양, 스케줄에 맞춰야 해요." 사용인이 오른손으로는 카트를 잡고, 왼손으로는 레나의 팔 윗부분을 잡으며 카라에게서 억지로 레나를 떼어놓았다.

"왜 편지를 못 쓰는-" 레나는 카라가 묻는 것을 듣지만, 그녀는 이미 끌려가고 있고, 사람들은 둘 사이를 가득 채워버렸다.

레나는 이것이 여름이 그들에게 줄 것의 요약 버전일지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다.


	2. the second year

9와 3/4승강장에 들어서서 레나가 처음으로 본 것은, 붉은색으로 빛나는 증기기관도, 안내원들의 시끄러운 음성도, 새장을 부딪히는 부엉이들의 부리 소리도 아니었다. 그녀가 처음으로 본 것은, 금발이 바람에 잔잔하게 흩날리는, 어쩐지 레나가 기억하는 것보다 더 예뻐진 카라였다. 카라는 카트와 자기 언니를 받침대 삼아 까치발을 하고 군중 사이를 눈으로 훑는 중이었다.

레나는 잠깐 동안 그저 쳐다보다가, 그녀의 친구들이 레나의 외로운 꿈 속에만 존재하는 명랑한 캐릭터들이 아니라, 석 달이 지난 후에도 그녀를 기억하는 실제로 살아숨쉬는 존재라는 것을, 그런 일 년이 실제로 존재했었다는 사실을 기억해냈다.

카라는 레나를 찾아내자마자, 레나를 버터맥주처럼 채우는 크고 밝은 미소를 띤 얼굴을 하고서 자기 카트와 알렉스도 버린 채 레나를 향해 달려왔다.

속도를 늦출 생각도 하지 않고 전속력으로 달려온 카라는 레나에게 양팔을 던지며 세게 껴안았다. 찰나의 따뜻한 침묵 후에, 카라는 쉴 새 없이 재잘거렸다. "너 괜찮니? 내 편지는 받았어? 남자애들도 너한테서 답장 못 받았다고 하더라. 무슨 일 있었던 거야? 그나저나 여름방학은 잘 보냈니?"

"카라, 숨 쉬어. 한 번에 하나씩만 대답할 수 있다구." 카트 두 개를 혼자 끌고 오면서 참을성 많은 표정으로 알렉스가 말했다. 카라는 인내하는 척이라도 하기 위해 가다듬으면서 재빨리 고개를 끄덕였다.

레나는 그들에게 얼마나 이야기해야 하는지 고민했다. 물론 자잘한 실수로 인해 어머니가 마비 주문을 걸어 자신이 루터 가의 복도에서 몇 시간씩 굳어있던 것은 말할 수 없었다. 몇 시간 이상 방에 갇힌 채 부엉이들에게 '불순한 마법사의 피'로 가문을 더럽힌다는 편지를 받은 것이나(렉스의 재판을 다룬 예언자 일보 기자의 사촌과 친구가 됐다는 사실에 분노한 건 말할 것도 없고 말이다), 그녀를 향한 성난 고함들은 얘기할 수 없었다. 사실, 레나는 카라의 미소를 사라지지 않게 하고도 말할 수 있는 것들이 떠오르지 않았다.

"어머니가 편지 받는 걸 막아버려서 답장을 못 했어, 미안해. 그리고, 음, 여름방학은 괜찮은 편이었어." 그녀는 자신의 목소리가 조금 갈라지는 것을 느꼈고, 알렉스의 표정과(동정이 섞인 회의적인 표정) 자신을 안은 카라의 팔에 힘이 들어가는 것을 미루어보아, 자신의 거짓말이 그리 설득력있는 건 아니었다는 것을 깨달았다.

지난 석 달 동안 자기에게 벌어진 일은 간절하게 잊고 싶어하면서도, 레나는 댄버스 가의 여름에 대해서는 모든 걸 알기를 원했다. 댄버스 자매는 걱정스런 눈빛을 하면서도 꽤 재미있는 이야기들을 해주었다.

그들이 남자애들과 다시 만날 수 있어 감사해하며(더 이상 1학년이 아니라는 것에도) 행복하게 수다를 떨고 있을 때, 알렉스는 레나를 옆으로 끌어당겼다.

"카라는 언제나 사람들에게서 좋은 면을 보려고 노력해. 걔는 아직 어려서, 모든 가족이 우리 가족같은 게 아니라는 걸 이해하지 못 해. 네가 우리처럼 살지 못한다는 것도." 레나에게 시선을 고정하며 알렉스가 잠시 말을 멈췄다. "하지만 난 이해해. 그러니까 네가 집에 있는데 만약 나쁜 일이 생긴다면, 머글 방식을 알려줄 테니까 이걸로 편지를 보내. 너희 부모님이 그것까지 막지는 못할 거야. 우리가 널 데리러 갈게. 오밤중에 널 꺼내가야한다고 해도 말야."

주소와 우편번호가 적힌 종이 한 장이 레나의 손에 쥐어졌다. 레나는 절대 그걸 사용하지 못 할 것을 알면서도, 불가능하도록 강한 힘으로 종이를 세게 쥐었다.

  
///

호그와트행 열차는 카타르시스적이다. 어머니에게서 열차가 멀어질 수록 레나의 어깨에 자리하던 무게도 점점 더 가벼워졌다. 제임스는 홀리헤드 하피에 대해 이야기하고, 윈은 이번에 산 오래된 컴퓨터에 대해 이야기했다. 카라는 레나의 고양이의 몸무게가 겨우 오렌지의 무게밖에 안 나간다는 점을 들어 그가 피그미 퍼프의 피가 섞인 게 분명하다며 조잘거렸다. 수 세기만에 느끼는 즐거움에 레나는 바보처럼 웃었다.

  
///

개학 후 두 번째 날에, 어린 학생들을 먼지가 되도록 갈아버린다는 카 교수의 수업이 평소보다 더 심했는지 울면서 나오는 카라를 레나가 발견했다. 레나는 여자아이들이 울 때 어떻게 해야 하는지 잘 모르지만, 그래도 최선을 다한다.

그녀는 카라의 손을 잡고서(그 손은 정말 부드럽고 따뜻해서, 마법 세계에 살고 있으면서도 어떻게 이렇게나 마음을 일렁이게 하는지 몰랐다) 숲 근처-누군가 그들을 포착하지 않는 한 형식적으로는 경계를 벗어나지 않는-로 데려갔다.

그들이 보트러클을 발견했을 때 즈음, 카라는 눈물을 거둔 채 그와 행복하게 놀았고, 레나는 안심했다. 수업 한 두 개를 빼먹었지만, 어쨌거나 레나는 진도에 앞서있고, 그것이 카라를 행복하게 하는 것이라면 수업 전체를 뺄 수도 있었다.

  
///

주말이 되자 그들은 수업으로부터의 휴가를 즐기며 뜰에서 놀았다. 레나는 변신 수업 교과서를 가져와서 공부하려고 하지만, 카라가 다정한 손길로 그녀의 손가락으로 장난치며 낮은 목소리로 머글 노래와 비슷한 템포로 교가를 부르는 바람에 책에 쓰여진 글자들은 곧 의미를 잃었다.

제임스는 낡고 구겨진 스니치를 가지고 놀고 있었다. 스니치는 몇 피트 정도 힘들게 공중으로 날아올랐다가 금방 의기양양한 제임스에게 잡혔다. 윈은 손과 눈의 협동을 필요로 하는 행위에 도전하는 것은 포기한 지 오래라, 부러움이 섞인 눈으로 구경하고만 있었다.

몇 번 정도 대담하게 빠져나가려는 동작 후에, 스니치는 제임스의 손아귀에서 빠져나와 탁 트인 하늘로 날았다. 레나는 책에서 눈도 떼지 않고 한 번 곁눈질하고서는 공중에 손만 뻗어 스니치를 잡았다.

"조심해, 제임스. 놓쳐서 선배들한테 소환 주문 써달라고 계속 부탁하면 우리한테 화 낼거라구." 레나가 중얼거렸다. 그녀는 대답을 기다리지만, 아무도 대답하지 않았다. 적어도 당장은-  
  
"미친, 레나, 방금 정말 빨랐어." 제임스가 새된 소리로 겨우 말했고, 평소와 다른 음색에 놀란 레나가 올려다보자, 나머지 세 명 모두가 충격받은 표정으로 그녀를 보고 있었다.

레나는 어깨를 으쓱이고는, 제임스에게 스니치를 다시 내밀었다. 그러나 그는 움직이지 않았다.

"난 지금 진지해, 레나. 그거 환상적이었다고. 어디서 배운 거야?"

레나가 안절부절 못하며 머리카락 끝을 만지작거렸지만, 카라가 그녀의 손에 손깍지를 끼워서 그만두게 했다. "그게- 음, 렉스는 나랑 퀴디치 연습을 하곤 했어. 내가 입양된 지 얼마 안 됐을 때. 그 시절에도 렉스가 벌써 나쁜 일들을 했다고 확신하지만, 내가 기억하는 그는 내 인생에서 처음으로 나와 놀아주려고 한 사람이야."

레나의 마지막 문장은 황급하고 또 조심스러워서, 옆에 앉아 있는 카라조차 듣지 못 했을 것이라고 레나는 생각했다. 렉스와 함께 보냈던 오후의 여름에 관한 추억들, 그가 어렸을 적에 타던 빗자루에 올라타 그가 던지는 스니치를 잡던, 그런 종류의 추억들은 이제 레나의 입 속에 쓴 맛만 남긴다. 그래도 레나의 마음 한 켠에는, 아직 인정할 준비는 되지 않았지만, 렉스가 자기 자신에게 잡아먹히기 전까지 오빠로서 그녀와 함께 지내던 순간들이 보물처럼 자리하고 있다.

나머지 아이들은 조용해졌다. 레나의 감각은 무뎌져 손등 위에서 규칙적으로 왕복하는 카라의 엄지만 인식하고 있었다.

"그런 반사신경이랑 비행기술을 가졌으니 다음 주에 슬리데린 팀 선발시험에 한 번 나가보는 게 좋을 거야." 제임스가 열심히 이야기했지만 레나는 벌써 고개를 가로젓고 있었다. 렉스와 퀴디치를 따로 떨어져 생각할 수 없다는 것을 레나는 설명할 수 없지만, 카라는 어떻게든 이해한 듯 보였다.

"렉스에 대한 좋은 기억을 잊으려고 하지 않아도 돼, 레나." 레나만 들을 수 있도록 카라가 낮게 중얼거렸다. "네 오빠잖아. 그 모습만큼은 사랑해도 괜찮아."

카라의 목소리에는 어떤 평가도 담겨 있지 않았다. 마치 레나가 렉스에 대해 잊고, 잊지 않으려고 얼마나 오랫동안 방법을 찾으려고 했는지 이해한다는 것처럼.

  
///

선발시험장에는 사람이 꽉 들어차있었다. 슬리데린의 모든 학생들이 팀에 들어가고 싶어 안달난 듯한 것처럼 보였다. 시작하지도 않았는데 벌써부터 응원을 하고 있는 그녀의 친구들이 스탠드에 있지 않았다면, 레나는 벌써 기숙사로 돌아갔을 것이다. 제임스는 뒤에서 박수치는 두 명을 두고 전승기념 춤이라도 추는 듯했다.

그들은 정말 우스꽝스러워 보였고, 레나는 자신이 행운아처럼 느껴졌다.

  
///

레나는 팀에 선발되었다. 그녀가 무엇에 뛰어나고, 재능이 있으며, 다른 사람들이 자진해서 그룹에 끼워주려고 하는 것은 너무 갑작스럽게 느껴졌다. 물론, 이것은 카라가 축하의 의미로 레나를 껴안고 볼에 입을 맞추는 것과는 비교도 되지 않았다.

  
///

카 교수가 또다시 카라를 속상하게 하자, 레나는 피브스를 교수에게 풀어놓았다. 이것은 폴터가이스트와의 시클 몇 전과 사라지는 계단의 현재 위치 누설이라는 고된 협상으로 가능한 일이었다.

  
///

어느 토요일 오후, 레나는 카라에게 생일 선물을 주기 위해 자신의 기숙사로 그녀를 데려왔다. 슬리데린 휴게실을 지나가면서, 레나는 자기들이 야유를 받을 것이라고 확신했지만, 이 후플푸프 소녀는 만인에게 사랑받는 탓인지 레나와 제일 안 친한 또래들도 얼굴 한 번 찡그리지 않았다.

"와, 네 기숙사 방 정말 비었네." 카라가 보고 말했다. "왜 침대가 네 개 밖에 없어? 우리 방에는 열 두 명이나 있는데."

레나는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "두 명은 여름방학 때 부바통으로 전학갔어. 관심없지만. 쓸 수 있는 공간이 넓어지니까. 그리고 어차피 슬리데린 기숙사는 제일 넓거든, 성의 지하실 대부분이 우리 거야."

학년 초에, 남은 학생들은 사생활 보호를 위해서 칸막이를 쳤지만, 빈 곳은 공공재로 놔둔 덕에 이제 그곳은 구겨진 옷과 사탕 통으로 가득했다. 레나는 카라를 끌어당겨 침대 위에 조심스럽게 앉힌 뒤, 숨겨둔 곳에서 작은 새장을 꺼냈다.

"여기." 선물을 준 적이 없는, 어쩌면 의미가 담긴 선물은 한 번도 준 적 없는 레나는 어색한 몸짓으로 선물을 건넸다.

카라는 흥분해서 높은 환호성을 지르고서는 새장에 덮힌 천을 벗겼다. 그곳에는 레나가 그 주 초에 '위즐리 형제의 기발한 발명품'에서 배달시킨 작고 밝은 노란색의 날개달린 피그미가 있었다. 카라는 넋을 잃고 바라보고 있었고, 레나는 순간적으로 생일 선물을 완전히 잘못 골랐나하고 걱정했다. 하지만 카라가 양팔을 벌려 레나를 껴안았을 때 레나는 카라의 흥분을 그대로 느낄 수 있었고, 선물을 제대로 선택했다는 것을 깨달았다.

"얘 너무 좋아, 완전 좋아. 세상에, 레나." 카라가 재잘거렸다. "얘 정말 귀여워!"

'네가 더 귀여워'라는 말이 레나의 혀끝에서 맴돌았다. 대신 레나는 이렇게 말했다, "걘 편지도 나를 수 있어. 하지만 얘가 너무 작아서, 엄청 작은 메모만 옮길 수 있을 거야, 그리고 너무 멀리도 못 가. 미안해, 네가 부엉이를 원할지 어떨지 몰라서-"

"얘는 완벽해."

///

첫 번째 퀴디치 경기가 있는 날 아침, 레나는 긴장해서 죽을 지경이었다. 이건 레나가 렉스 루터의 여동생이 아닌, 슬리데린 수색꾼으로서의 레나로 거듭날 수 있는 단 한 번의 기회였고, 그래서 실패해서는 안 되었다.

카라는 그녀에게 열 다섯 가지 정도의 음식을 먹어보라고 설득했지만, 레나는 듣지 않았다.

슬리데린 대 래번클로 경기라서, 윈은 어디 편을 들어야할지 고뇌하고 있었다.

"우리 팀이 점수를 내면 환호할게." 그가 말했다. "하지만 네가 스니치를 잡아도 환호할 거야." '잡는다면'이 아니라 '잡아도' 라고 말하는 그의 어조는 그녀를 진정시킬 만큼 충분해서(자면서도 가능성을 계산할 그인데도 불구하고), 레나는 토하지 않았다.

레나는 경기장으로 나가면서, 팀이 꽤 볼 만하다고 생각했다. 5학년 이상의 남학생들(수 십년이 지나도 아직까지 슬리데린에 선입견은 남아 있었다)의 무리에서 홀로 그들의 3분의 1밖에 되지 않는 몸집으로 따라가는 그녀가 있는 팀 말이다.

  
///

특별히 앙심을 품은 래번클로의 몰이꾼은 레나 쪽으로 블러저 십 여번이나 보내지만, 허벅지에 든 멍을 제외하고는 상처를 입지 않았다. 레나가 작은 금색의 구를 주먹으로 쥐었을 때, 경기는 슬리데린의 10점 우세로 끝났다. 관중이 승리의 환호성을 질렀을 때, 레나는 누구보다도 큰 목소리로 환호하는 카라의 목소리를 들었다고 확신한다.

  
///

그녀의 뺨을 부드러운 무언가가 계속해서 부딪혀와서 레나는 잠에서 깼다. 눈을 흐릿하게 뜨자, 어둠 속에서 카라가 새로 얻은 날개달린 피그미 퍼프, 위글스의 어둑한 형체가 보였다. 레나가 그의 발목에서 작은 종이를 빼내어 침침한 달빛에 비추자, '후플푸프 휴게실'이라는 글자가 나타났다.

늦은 밤중에 이렇게 부르는 건 정말 중요하기 때문일 거라고 생각하며, 레나는 스웨터를 껴입은 뒤 서둘러 방을 나갔다. 그게 중요한 게 아니더라고, 만약 카라가 그녀가 오길 바란다면 레나는 갈 것이다.

레나는 카라가 1학년 때 가르쳐준 것처럼 배럴을 조심스럽게 두드린 뒤, 안으로 들어갔다. 레나는 대부분의 후플푸프 학생들이 자정에 슬리데린 방문자를 의심한다는 것을 알지만, 그녀는 이미 대부분의 학생들에게 미움을 받고 있기 때문에 적대감에 조금 더 보태는 것은 별다른 차이가 없을 것이라고 생각한다.

레나는 난로 앞에 웅크리고 어깨를 잘게 떨고 있는 카라를 발견했다. 그들 사이의 거리를 조심스럽게 좁히면서 레나가 카라의 옆에 카펫을 깔고 앉았다. "안녕." 레나가 속삭였고, 카라가 고개를 돌렸을 때 그녀는 두 뺨에 흐른 눈물 자국과, 아직 흐르지 못하고 밝고 푸른 눈동자에 갇혀 있는 눈물을 볼 수 있었다.

"왔구나." 카라가 속삭이듯이 말했다.

"당연하지." 혼란스러운 듯이 레나가 대답했다. "네가 필요하다면 언제든 올 거야."

카라가 다시 흐느끼기 시작해서, 레나는 그녀를 무릎 위로 끌어당기고는 카라가 과호흡하지 않길 바라면서 불빛을 등지고 있는 그녀의 등을 어루만졌다. 후플푸프 소녀는 흐느낌을 점차 잦아들게 하면서 레나의 목에 머리를 기대었다. 레나는 소금기 있는 눈물이 피부에 닿아 식는 것을 느꼈다. 카라는 따뜻하고 부드러워서, 그녀는 이렇게 영원히 팔 안에 카라를 두고 싶다고 생각했다.

"자꾸 내가 살던 군락에 대한 악몽을 꿔." 카라가 마침내 작게 중얼거렸다. "평소에는 알렉스한테 가지만, 언니는 내일 시험이 있고, 난 언니를 깨우고 싶지 않아. 화났니?"

"우린 친구야, 카라. 네가 필요하다면 매일 매일 날 깨워도 돼. 꿈이- 꿈에 대해서 말하고 싶니?" 레나가 망설이며 물었다.

"난... 난 어, 엄마가 사촌오빠 칼이 탄 빗자루에 날 태우던 걸 기억해. 그리고 칼에게 날아오르라고 소리치던 것도. 오빠는 나한테 뒤를 돌, 돌아보지 말라고 했지만 난 뒤, 뒤돌아봤고, 어두운 색 가운을 입은 사, 사람들을 봤고 모, 모든 것이 불타는 것을 봤어." 어절마다 흐느낌이 간간이 끼어들었다.

레나는 카라를 어떻게 달래야 하는지 확실하지 않다. 달래본 경험도 없기 때문이다. "언젠가는, 네가 준비가 됐을 때, 네 마을에 대한 좋은 기억들을 얘기해줘. 네가 기억하는 것들 말야. 하지만 지금 말하고 싶지 않다면, 말하지 않아도 돼."

카라가 고개를 저었고, 레나는 카라를 좀 더 세게 그리고 더 가까이 안으며 생각했다. 한 사람의 고통을 모두 꺼낸 뒤, 다른 사람에게 심어버리는 주문을 자신이 얼마나 바라는지.

"난 머글출신이야. 알지? 입양됐을 때 겨우 네 살이어서 다 기억나진 않지만, 넌 머글 세계를 마음에 들어할 거야, 카라. 머글들은 부엉이를 사용하지 않아서, 편지를 보내려면 위에 작은 스티커를 붙여야 해, 몰랐지? 그리고 단지 더 빨라보일 수 있다고 생각해서 머글들은 자동차에 줄무늬를 그려넣어. 그건 알고 있었니?" 레나는 카라의 눈물이 마르고, 엉뚱한(그리고 매우 과장된) 묘사들에 그녀가 조용히 웃을 때까지, 그런 것들을 계속해서 늘어놓았다. 그리고 마침내, 카라는 잠에 빠져들었다.

레나는 난로의 불을 가만히 쳐다보다가, 새벽이 되어 1학년 몇 명이 소란스럽게 휴게실로 들어오자 쏘아보았다. 1학년들은 매서운 눈빛에 까치발을 들고 걸었다.

  
///

할로윈이 되자, 카라와 윈 그리고 레나는 작고 검은 구름이 알렉스를 하루종일 따라다니도록 하는 주문을 찾아냈다. 손에 닿을 듯 말 듯하게 떠다니는 구름은 알렉스를 심통난 만화 캐릭터처럼 보이게 했고, 그것은 어린 여동생을 즐겁게 만들었다. 기본적으로 이 주문은 3학년 과정이었지만, 알렉스가 응징을 맹세하며 카라를 잡으러 안뜰을 헤매는 것을 편히 앉아 구경하는 것만으로 충분한 보상이 되었다.

  
///

크리스마스 직전에 치러진 그리핀도르 대 슬리데린 경기에 레나는 끝까지 참여할 수 없었다. 경기는 친근하고 열성없는 블러저의 타격과 알렉스의 매우 놀라운 쿼플 샷으로 순조롭게 시작했다.

레나와 매기는 둘 다 경기장 위를 맴돌면서 팀을 승리로 이끌 반짝임을 찾아 눈을 번쩍이고 있었다. 레나는 소여를 좋아하는 편이고, 경기가 근접한 점수 차로 끝나길 바라지만, 그들의 친구에게 스니치를 빼앗긴다면 댄버스 자매로부터 계속 그 타령을 들을 것이다. 20분 정도 지나자, 그리핀도르 추격꾼 한 명이 그녀 주위로 날아와서는, 실수라고 하기에는 너무 가까운 거리에서 레나를 자리에서 벗어날 수 없도록 에워쌌다.

"나한텐 사촌이 있었어." 군중이 들을 수 없게, 레나에게만 들리도록 낮은 목소리로 그가 쉭쉭거렸다. "머글이었지. 그의 이름은 데렉이었어. 그가 누군지 알겠어?" 레나는 혼란스러운 표정으로 고개를 가로저었다. "알아야 할 거야. 네 오빠가 그를 죽였거든." 그가 내뱉었다. "그는 열아홉 살이었어."

그는 잠시 뒤로 물러났다가, 온힘을 다해 레나를 들이받았다. 그는 레나보다 30파운드 이상 훌쩍 넘기 때문에, 레나는 곧바로 진로에서 떨어져나갔다. 추격꾼은 더 멀리 뒤로 물러났다가 다시 돌아와서 더 높은 속도로 부딪혔다. 그의 어깨가 레나의 갈비뼈를 박살냈고, 그 다음 번에는 너무 숨이 차서 그를 더 이상 피할 수도 없었다. 아래에 있던 학생들은 파울 행위에 야유하기 시작했고, 레나는 멀리서 고막이 찢어지는 타임아웃 휘슬을 듣지만, 추격꾼은 말을 듣지 않았다.

"나는 네가 한 짓을 네가 조금이라도 느끼게 하려고 엄청 오래 기다려왔어." 그가 고함을 질렀고, 마지막 돌진에 레나는 경기장의 바둑판 문양 탑에 머리를 세게 박았다.

머릿속으로 레나는, 박기 직전에, 다치지 않도록 진로를 변경할 수 있는 순간이 있다는 것을 알았다. 그 순간은 금방 지나가버렸고, 레나는 피하지 않았다. 왜냐하면 처음으로, 그녀의 가문이 저지른 죄에 대한 처벌을 받았기 때문이다. 그리고 그것은 레나에게 합당한 것이었다.

  
///

"학생이 더 이상 문제에 휘말리지 않을 거라고 생각했었죠. 블러저 사건 이후로는 학생을 못 봤거든요, 루터 양." 따뜻한 미소를 지으며 양호 교사가 말했다.

"차에 치인 것 같아요." 똑바로 앉으려다 고통과 노력에 비해 가치가 없다는 것을 깨달으며 레나가 신음했다. 영문을 모르겠다는 힐러의 표정에, 레나는 말을 바로잡았다. "쉬지 않고 맞은 것 같다는 말이에요."

"오. 맞는 말이에요. 탑을 들이박고는 60피트를 그대로 떨어졌죠. 대단했어요."

레나는 클립보드를 훑어보려고 하지만, 그녀의 눈에 언어가 들어오지 않았고, 흐릿한 글자를 몇 초간 바라보다, 레나는 포기했다. "뭐라고 적힌 거예요?"

"뇌진탕 때문에 못 읽는 거예요, 레나. 오른팔이랑, 쇄골이랑, 갈비뼈 세 대랑 왼쪽 발목이 부러졌네요. 끝내주는 조합이군요. 학생은 약제상을 차려도 될 정도로 약에 취해 있어요. 그래도 며칠 안에 아주 건강하게 될 테니, 걱정하지는 말아요."

"고맙습니다." 그냥 다시 의식을 잃었으면 하고 열렬하게 빌며, 레나가 갈라진 목소리로 말했다. 저번 해에 머리를 강타한 충격도 이 정도는 아니었다. "수면용으로 복용할 수 있는 약이 있나요?"

양호교사가 고개를 끄덕였다. "하지만, 엄청나게 미안해하는 그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀이랑, 학생을 보고 싶어하는 격한 2학년들의 떼거리가 밖에 기다리고 있어요. 학생이 그들을 보고 싶어 할 것 같네요."

레나는 거의 고개를 끄덕일 뻔 했지만, 추격꾼의 말들이 뇌리에 무겁게 박혀 있었다. 데렉의 일을 알고서도, 레나가 카라를 볼 수 있을까? 머릿속에 가장 먼저 떠오르는 것이 형제를 잃은 추격꾼의 얼굴임에도 제임스를 마주할 수 있을까? 스무 살도 채 되지 않은 고인의 무덤이 떠오르는데 윈의 포옹을 받아들일 수 있을까?

"그냥 수면제만 주세요, 부탁드려요." 그녀가 말했다.

///

양호실에서 3일 내내 레나는 아무도 만나지 않았다. 평화로운 가운데 그녀는 무의식 속에서 죄책감을 피하기 위해 대부분을 잠으로 보낸다. 레나는 언제나 렉스가 다른 이들에게 한 짓을 증오했지만, 지금은 그가 그녀 자신에게 한 짓에 분노하고 있었다. 이 모든 짐을 어떻게 짊어져야 하는지, 어떻게 해야 그가 저지른 죄를 전혀 무겁지 않은 것처럼 등에 질 수 있는지 레나는 알지 못했다. 렉스는 아즈카반에 갇혀서도 레나를 괴롭혔다.

넷째 날에, 격노한 표정을 한 알렉스가 양호실 문을 벌컥 열어젖히며 들어왔다. 갈색 눈동자의 소녀는 침상들을 훑다가, 레나를 발견하고는 쿵쿵거리며 걸어왔다.

"좀 괜찮냐?" 군인이라도 된 것처럼 알렉스가 호통쳤다. 레나는 인상을 찌푸렸다.

"어, 응. 뼈가... 저번보다는 덜 부러져있지."

"좋아. 그럼 내 동생이 널 보러와도 상관없겠다, 그치?"

레나는 시선을 회피하며 카라는 카라일 뿐이라는 것을, 그리고 카라같은 사람은 자기 옆에 머무르며 타락하면 안 된다는 것을 제대로 설명하려고 했다. 그 대신 그녀는, "별로 보고 싶지 않아."라고 했고, 그 말이 같은 효과를 보이길 바랐다.

"개소리하네."

레나는 깜짝 놀랐다. 알렉스가 욕을 하는 것은 한 번도 들은 적이 없었기 때문이다. "뭐라고?"

언니 댄버스는 눈을 굴렸다. "못 들은 척 하지 마. 토요일까지 단짝이었다가, 지금은 뭐, 걔가 모르는 사람이 된 거냐?"

레나가 조소했다. "난 걔의 단짝이 아냐. 카라한테는 윈이랑 제임스랑 언니가 있잖아. 난... 난 그냥 루터야." 그녀가 내뱉듯이 말했다. 그 말은 독약처럼 느껴지지만 레나는 더 이상 그것을 삼키려는 노력도 하지 않는다. 마음대로 하라지. 미워하라고 해. 결국, 그들은 증오할 누군가가 필요하니까.

알렉스의 눈빛이 부드럽게 변했다. "레나, 이 꼬맹아, 루터가 곧 렉스를 의미하진 않아. 난 네가 그걸 아는 줄 알았는데." 그녀가 레나의 손에 손을 뻗었고, 움찔하며 피하려는 것을 보고도 손가락을 단단히 잡았다. 비록 카라가 곁에 있지 않더라도, 알렉스의 손길에는 나이많은 형제로서의 부드러운 권위가 있었다.

"난- 난, 그냥. 그는 어디에나 있어, 알렉스. 그는 모두들 다치게 했잖아. 내가 어떻게 카라를 거기에 끌어들이겠어? 혹은 모두를?"

"레나, 걔들은 네 친구야. 널 사랑한다고."

그 말에, 레나는 굳어버렸고, 손을 빼내었다. 그녀의 세상에서 사랑이란 거짓말을 의미했다.

"돌아가, 부탁이야." 어머니와 대화할 때 쓰는 꾸며낸 무심한 목소리로 그녀가 말했다.

레나의 눈에서 무엇인가를 읽은 듯, 알렉스는 일어서서 뒤로 물러섰다.

'그래 그거야,' 레나가 생각했다. '돌아가.' 그녀는 사람들의 앞보다 돌아가는 뒷모습에 더 익숙했다.

"우리가 널 포기한다는 생각은 하지도 마, 레나." 문이 닫히기 전, 알렉스가 외쳤다.

  
///

양호실에서 나오고 처음 맞이하는 수업에서, 레나는 가운 뒤를 붙잡혀 인정사정없이 근처에 있는 창고로 끌려갔다.

"뭔-" 뒤로 문이 닫히자마자 레나는 입을 열지만, 갑작스럽게 그녀를 휘감는 따뜻한 포옹에 말문이 막혔다. 시야에 보이는 금발과, 바닐라향(그들이 함께 있을 때 언제나 레나에게 생기는 얼얼한 감정은 말할 것도 없고)으로 보아, 이건 카라였다. 아주 잠깐 그녀는 카라의 익숙한 포옹에 긴장이 풀리지만, 곧 카라를 피해야 하는 이유를 기억해내고는 내키지 않는 마음으로 몸을 꿈틀거리며 빠져나왔다. "카라, 난-"

"슬퍼하는구나." 카라가 그녀의 어깨에 대고 속삭였다.

카라는 별다른 말을 하지 않았다. 그저 레나의 약한 반항이 멈추고, 마침내 그녀가 울음을 터뜨릴 때까지 안아주었다. 슬픔. 모든 것을 요약하는 단어였다. 레나는 카라의 목에 얼굴을 묻고 렉스가 저지를 범죄들을 나열하면서, 카라가 더 이상 못 견디고 그녀를 홀로 두고 가버릴 순간을 기다렸다.

레나가 모두 토해냈을 때, 카라는 여전히 미소를 지으며 거기 있었고, 레나는 알렉스가 양호실에서 했던 말이 진심이라고 믿길 바라는 자신을 발견했다.

  
///

"난 널 부숴버릴거야, 루터." 그들은 믿기 어려울 정도로 경쟁적이고 비열한 마법 체스 게임에 푹 빠져 있었고, 레나는 윈이 당장 디즈니 악당처럼 웃기 시작해도 놀라지 않을 정도였다.

"한 번 해보시지, 난 무적이야." 태연해 보이려고 체스판 위의 있지도 않은 먼지를 손으로 쓸며 레나가 약올렸다.

"저 말 진짜야." 제임스가 끼어들었다. "내가 쟤한테 처참한 패배를 당했다니까."

윈이 눈을 굴렸다. "넌 매번 똑같은 수를 쓰잖아, 올슨. 말들을 무슨 민주주의처럼 쓰는 카라도 너는 이기겠다."

"넌 왜 스트레스 받을 때마다 사람들을 성으로 부르니?" 다음 수를 계산하면서 레나가 머리를 쓸어넘기며 웃었다.

윈이 입술을 삐죽였다. "난 조그많잖아, 그리고 그건 날 권위적이게 해."

"너 그 정도로 작진 않아." 카라의 목소리가 방을 가로질렀다. 그녀는 카 교수의 새로운, 그리고 가장 어려운 에세이 숙제를 드디어 정복하고 도서관으로부터 돌아오는 길이었다. 두꺼운 양피지가 그녀의 손에 전리품처럼 들려있었다.

"그거 교정해줄까?" 레나가 물었고, 카라는 입이 귀에 걸리도록 웃으며 고마움에 고개를 끄덕였다. 그녀는 레나가 앉은 안락의자에 몸을 뉘였다. 의자는 한 사람 반 정도 들어갈 공간밖에 없어서, 카라는 레나의 무릎 위에 앉다시피 했지만, 레나는 별로 신경쓰지 않았다.

"네가 내 대신 게임 끝내줘." 윈에게 대패할 것을 알면서도, 양피지를 펼치며 레나가 체스판을 향해 손짓했다.

래번클로 소년은 기쁘게 웃었다. "이것도 내가 이긴 걸로 칠 거야, 레나."

"그러든지." '활력'의 맞춤법을 틀린 카라의 글에서 눈을 떼지 않으며 레나가 말했다.

  
///

결국 그리핀도르가 퀴디치를 우승하지만, 대부분의 학생들은 슬리데린의 수색꾼이 없었기 때문에 이긴 거라고 생각했다. 레나는 이 사실이 그들이 그녀를 좋아하기 때문이 아니라, 그저 그것이 그들의 기숙사가 승리할 수 없다는 사실을 반박하는 데 합리적인 이유라고 생각하기 때문이라고 굳게 믿었다.

슬리데린은 아직 후플푸프와의 경기를 남겨두고 있었으나, 양 팀 모두 얻을 것은 별로 없었다. 그래서 경기는 불가능하도록 인상적인 퀘이플 샷과 중세시대 이후로는 절대 쓰인 적 없다고 확신할 수 있는 고대 전술로 이루어져 재미있고 우호적이었다. 대체로 경기는 레나가 참여한 퀴디치 중에서 가장 재미있었고, 레나는 그 이유를, 그랜트 교수의 오판으로 인해 원래의 7학년짜리 해설위원 대신 마이크를 잡은 카라 덕분이라고 생각했다.  
  
"존슨이 퀘이플을 잡았습니다! 힘내 존슨! 쟨 정말 착해요, 저번에 저한테 초콜릿 개구리를 줬거든요... 전 공정하게 보고 있어요, 그랜트 교수님, 전 그냥 사실을 알려주는 것 뿐이라구요. 존슨이 공을 찹니다 - 아, 대니얼스가 막습니다. 정말 매끄러운 움직임이었어요, 나한테도 가르쳐주면 좋을 텐데..."

레나는 웃으면서 경기장 위를 돌며 열심히 두리번거렸다. 이번만은, 스니치를 잡아 경기를 끝내는 데 그리 흥미가 없었다.

  
///

시험이란, 레나에게는 지나가는 바람같은 것이었다. 일 년 동안 정말 열심히 공부했기에 이미 대부분의 지식은 머리에 새겨져있다. 그러나 카라는 그녀만큼 운이 좋이 못했다.

"너무 심심해." 변신 수업 교과서에 얼굴을 박으며 카라가 신음했다. "아마 나는 머글로 태어났어야 하나 봐. 식기 세척기를 쓸 때 이만큼 공부해야 되진 않을 걸."

레나는 카라의 희망을 부수지 않기 위해 그녀에게 '고등학교'에 대한 것을 말하지 않기로 했다. 그 대신 레나는 책을 읽으며 카라의 등을 따라 천천히 손가락을 오르락 내리락했다. 약용 식물 시간에 배운 베노머스 텐터큘라를 진정시킬 때 쓰는 방법이지만 레나는 이것이 카라에게 매우 효과가 있다는 것을 알아냈다.

"음, 카라?" 책에서 눈을 뗀 레나가 속삭였다. 조금 놀랍게도, 그녀의 친구는 의자 위에서 6인치 정도 떠올라 있었다.

"왜?"

"너 공중부양하고 있어."

"오." 카라가 쿠션 위로 떨어졌다. "이런. 요즘 내가 날것의 마법을 좀 많이 연습하고 있거든." 그녀가 설명했다. "이게 악몽에 효과가 있다는 걸 알았어. 네가 말한 것처럼, 좋은 기억들을 떠올리는 데 말야. 하지만 항상 내가 통제할 수 있는 건 아냐."

"너 날 수도 있니? 빗자루에 탔을 때처럼?" 레나가 들뜬 채 물었다.

"아직은 못해. 어디 부딪히지 않고서는. 하지만 잘 되어가고 있어." 카라가 레나를 향해 웃었고, 레나는 자기도 날고 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다.

  
///

기말고사 이후에, 부엌에 앉아 몰래 가져온 아이스크림을 먹으며 레나가 말했다. "이번 여름에는 편지를 보내지 않았으면 해." 학기의 마지막 주간이 다가온 만큼, 레나의 머릿속은 그녀의 어머니가 했던 마비 주문과 편지에 대한 처벌에 대한 기억이 생생해지고 있었다.

카라가 입술을 삐죽였다. "왜? 왜 안 돼? 네가 매번 답장할 수 없다는 건 알지만, 그래도-"

레나는 한숨을 쉰 뒤, 깊게 숨을 들이쉬고서는, 카라에게 최소한이라도 말해주기로 마음먹었다. 적어도 그녀는 카라의 기분을 상하게 하려는 마음이 없으며, 이번 여름은 작년보다 나을 것이라는 것을 말해야만 했다. 그래서 웅얼거리며 뱉어낸 긴 고백에서, 레나는 그녀의 어머니가 댄버스 가가 순혈이 아니라는 것과 클라크 켄트에 대해 어떻게 생각하는지, 전신 마비 주문에 걸려 몇 시간 동안 굳은 채로 보낸 기억, 그리고 주문이 풀린 뒤 넘어지면서 어쩔 수 없이 입게 되는 멍든 무릎과 깨진 코뼈에 대한 것에 대해 이야기했다. 모든 신체적인 부상은 마법으로 바로 치료했다는 것과, 정신적인 상처는 그러지 못했다는 것도.

그녀가 이야기를 끝냈을 때, 레나는 카라의 눈에 차오르는 눈물을 볼 수 있었다. "오 세상에, 울지 마. 네가 울면 어떻게 해야할지 모르겠어."

레나의 손을 움켜쥔 카라의 주먹이 너무 단단해서, 손가락 마디에 불이 이는 것 같았다.

"그런 집으로 돌아가면 안 돼." 카라가 말했다. "방법이 있을 거야-"

"카라, 호그와트에서 퇴학당하지 않고 내가 해결할 수 있는 일은 없어. 지금보다 더 큰 문제를 일으키게 될 거야."

"너보다 중요한 건 없어."

"그렇게 말해줘서 고마워, 카라." 레나가 중얼거렸다. "하지만 어쩔 수 없어."

카라의 눈에서 잊지 않을 거라는 눈빛을 보았지만, 레나는 너무 지쳐서 더 이상 말할 것이 없었고, 더 이상 생각해낼 힘도 없었다.

  
///

열차에서 내린 후, 카라는 갈비뼈가 아프도록 레나를 세게 껴안았지만, 레나는 신경쓰지 않았다.

2분 정도 지난 후에야 레나가 말했다. "카라. 나 좀 놔줘. 여름 내내 날 안고 있을 수는 없잖니."

"두고 봐." 웅얼거리는 대답이었다.

단호하려고 애썼지만 레나는 미소를 지을 수 밖에 없었다. "난 괜찮을 거야. 9월에 보자. 그리고 걱정하지 마. 정말 도움이 필요해지면, 머글방식으로 편지를 보낼게. 그 때 날 구하러 오렴." 자신이 그렇게 하지 않을 것이라는 것을 알지만, 그 말은 카라가 아주 조금 손에 힘을 풀도록 했다.

레나는 이제 플랫폼 저편의 세상으로 떠나야한다. 하지만 그녀는 이 느낌을 기억하기 위해서, 아주 잠깐 더, 카라가 자신을 안고 있도록 내버려둔다.


	3. the third year

여름에 접어든 지 2주 째에, 레나는 열 세 살이 되었다. 그녀가 일어난 시간은 아주 이른 아침이지만, 저택은 이미 비어 있어 조용했다. 레나는 뻐근해지는 가슴을 진정시키려 노력했다.

"내 생일 축하합니다." 천장을 올려다보며 레나가 건조한 목소리로 중얼거렸다. 그녀가 더 어렸을 때, 레나는 오늘같은 날을 정상적인 가족들이 어떻게 보내는지 상상하곤 했다. 평범하고, 선하고, 아마도 마법부에서 일할 렉스가 달려와서 놀랍도록 고약한 선물을 주는 것, 그녀의 어머니가 이마에 키스하는 것, 혹은 그녀의 아버지가 그녀에게 얼마나 빨리 자라는지에 대해 이야기하는 것 등을.

그러나 요즈음 레나는 그녀의 생일이 카라처럼 학기 중이었으면 하고 소원한다. 그랬다면 그녀는 친구들과 함께 그 날을 보낼 수 있었을 것이다.

  
///

6월의 마지막 날 아침에 일어난 레나는, 아즈카반에서 렉스 루터가 탈옥했다는 소식을 전해 듣는다. 그녀의 부모님은 벌써 마법부로 떠났고, 그의 탈옥이 무려 열 두 시간 전에 발생했음에도 아무도 레나에게 직접 전해주지 않았다. 대신, 그녀는 다이닝 룸 식탁에 올려진 예언자 일보의 헤드라인을 보고 알게 되었다.

가장 먼저 든 생각은 렉스에게 희생된 자들의 유가족과, 그들의 짧디 짧은 평화가 어떻게 강탈당했는지에 대한 것이었다. 그 다음은 오빠에 대한 것이었다- 그가 어디 있는지, 그들에게 연락은 해 올 것인지, 그가 이제 무엇을 하려는지.

  
///

"네 자신을 눈에 띄지 않게 하는 게 좋을 거다, 레나." 다음 날 레나의 어머니가 아침식사를 하며 말했다. "오러가 우리 저택에 냄새를 맡고 오기까지는 얼마 안 걸릴 테고, 우리 인생을 어렵게 만들려고 최선을 다하겠지. 우린 모두 네가 어찌나 거짓말에 약한지 안단다, 얘야, 그리고 네 충성심이 얼마나 미심쩍은지도. 만약 렉스가 우리에게 연락하고, 이곳에 피난처를 찾으려고 한다면... 그래, 네가 그걸 방해하게 된다면 정말 수치스러운 일이 될 거다."

"절 보내시려는 건가요?" 레나가 물었고, 그녀는 분해 하는 목소리로 들리길 바랐지만, 그것은 결국 희망적인 어조를 띠고 만다. "어디로요?"

그녀의 어머니가 한숨을 쉬었다. "내가 얼마나 바쁜지, 얼마나 스트레스를 받는지 안 보이니, 레나? 내가 네 여행일정까지 짜 줄 시간이 있는 것처럼 보이니? 정 원한다면 독일에 가거라. 난 네가 어딜 가든지 상관하지 않아. 렉스에게 유리할 만한 회견에 네가 바로 올 수 있기만 하다면 말이지."

"어쩌면 제가- 어머니와 아버지는 제가 호그와트에서 만난 친구 집에 머무르는 걸 허락하실 건가요?"

릴리언의 눈썹이 올라갔고, 아주 작은 움직임이었지만 잘못하면 베일 듯한 움직임이었다. "그 끔찍한 학교에 널 견딜 수 있는 사람들이 있다는 말이니?

"예, 어머니." 그녀의 비하하는 말에도 레나는 그저 곱게 대답했다. "부엉이를 보내서 물어볼까요?"

그녀의 어머니는 어깨만 들썩였다. "다시 말하지만, 레나, 난 그냥... 신경도 안 쓴단다."

레나가 미소를 지었다. 렉스에 온 정신을 집중한 그녀의 어머니는 평소 레나에게 품던 적개심을 무관심으로 둘러싼 듯 했고, 레나는 이 뒤늦은 생일 선물보다 더 좋은 것은 바라지도 않았다.

릴리언은 의견을 묵살하는 것처럼 보였지만, 레나는 그것이 허락이라고 해석하기로 했고, 얼른 작은 부엉이 새장으로 달려갔다. 레나는 될 수 있는대로 간단하고 임상적으로 카라에게 편지를 보냈다. 그러지 않는다면 언제 그녀의 어머니가 오랜 습관에 빠져 레나의 편지를 가로챌지 모르는 일이었기 때문이다. 레나는 상황을 설명하면서, 불편에 대해 아낌없이 사과하고, 많이 머물러 봐야 1주나 2주 밖에 되지 않는다는 사실을 강조했다. 루터 가에 대한 대중의 관심이 줄어들 때까지, 혹은 렉스가 오러에게 다시 잡힐 때까지.

그녀가 하늘에 부엉이를 날려보냈을 때, 레나는 손가락을 겹치고 그 어느 때보다 열심히 기도했다.

  
///

답장은 다음 날 새벽이 되기 전 왕복하느라 매우 지친 부엉이에 의해 전달되었다. 레나가 그들와 함께 있을 수 있어서 기쁘다는 것을 표현하기 위해 거의 세 문장 정도 관련없는 말을 쓰고 나서, 카라는 그녀의 부모님이 진심으로 괜찮아한다는 것을 확인시켜주었다. 듣자 하니 알렉스는 '쓸데없이 규칙을 어기지 않고(카라는 자기가 새롭고 혁신적인 동작을 개발하는 것뿐이라고 주장했다)' 퀴디치 연습을 같이 할 사람이 온다는 것에 기대를 하고 있는 듯 했다.

  
///

그녀의 아버지가 사람을 시켜 댄버스 저택까지 순간이동을 시켜주겠다고 했지만 레나는 거절하고 머글 열차를 탔다. 표면적으로는 그녀가 다음 학기에 머글 연구 수업을 들어 그들의 문화에 대해 다시 알아야 하기 때문이라고 했지만, 사실은 레나가 그녀의 가문에 속한 사용인들이 루터 가의 유독함으로 카라의 공간을 회복할 수 없게 물들이는 것을 참을 수 없었기 때문이었다.

역부터 카라가 사는 동네까지는 5마일이 넘는 거리였으나 레나는 상관하지 않았다. 그녀의 부모님이 여름방학에 레나를 집 밖에 내보내는 일이 매우 드물었기에, 신선한 공기를 맡는 것은 캐리어를 끌다가 생기는 물집(레나를 포함해 집안의 모든 사람들은 다른 어떤 것보다 겉모습을 중시했다)에 비할 바가 못 되었다. 그녀는 캐리어를 끌지 않는 다른 팔에 캐디를 안았다. 그를 놔두고 가면 아무도 그에게 먹이를 주지 않을 것을 알고 있었기 때문이다.

카라가 사는 집은(버려진 박물관같은 루터 가의 저택과 달리 정말 사람이 사는 집 같았다) 해변가 바로 앞에 있었다. 집은 밝고, 진기하고, 목가적이었다. 그리고 레나는 카라가 여기서 보내는 시간이 동화책에서 뛰쳐나온 모습일 것이라고 확신한다.

레나가 입구에 도착하기도 전에, 문이 벌컥 열리고 카라가 뛰쳐나와서는 레나를 볼링핀처럼 쓰러뜨리지 않기 위해 어색하게 미끄러지며 그녀를 껴안았다. 작은 나무 문은 그들이 껴안을 때 여전히 그들 사이에 있었고, 뾰족한 부분이 레나의 허벅지를 찌르고 있었지만 레나는 카라가 기다리지 않은 것이 기뻤다. 레나는 사람과의 접촉을 그리워했고, 무엇보다, 카라와의 접촉을 그리워했었다. 레나가 포옹에 반응할 때, 그녀는 친구의 셔츠에 터진 물집으로 인한 피가 묻지 않도록 주먹을 쥐었다.

"여름방학 내내 널 못 볼 줄 알았어." 눈에 띄게 떨리는 목소리로 카라가 레나의 어깨에 숨을 내뱉었다. "네가 여기 와서 기뻐. 네가 보고 싶었어."

카라를 더욱 세게 끌어안으며, 레나가 말했다. "나도 네가 보고 싶었어." 처음으로 누군가에게 그런 말을 한 것이었고, 그게 얼마나 진심을 담았는지 스스로 알게 되어 가슴이 두근거렸다. 피할 수 없는 외로움과 다시 만날 9월에 대한 감정을 앞의 소녀에게 이야기하지 않으려 지난 4주 동안 이성으로 통제하려 했지만, 지금 이 순간, 레나는 그럴 필요가 없다.

마침내 레나가 몸을 떼어냄과 동시에, 알렉스가 정원으로 나왔다. 알렉스는 한쪽이 올라간 미소를 지었고, 레나는 부드럽게 웃어줄 수 밖에 없었따. "퀴디치에서 또 지는 걸 석 달 동안은 참을 수 없었나보지, 안 그래, 루터?" 알렉스가 상냥하게 골려대었고, 카라는 못 살게 굴지 말라며 쉭쉭거리는 소리를 내었다. 나이많은 형제가 보여야 하는 바로 그 모습에 슬프고 또 편안해지는 것을 느끼며, 레나는 그들을 향해 조금 웃어주었다. "똑바로 말하자면, 네가 괜찮아서 다행이야." 알렉스가 말했고, 레나는 알렉스가 비단 안전한 여행에 대한 것만을 의미하는 게 아니라는 것을 안다.

카라는 레나의 손을 잡아 안으로 이끌려고 하지만, 그녀의 손가락에 빨갛고 끈적한 것이 묻어 나오자 헉 하는 소리를 냈다.

"오, 세상에, 미안해." 얼른 주먹을 바지에 닦으며 레나가 중얼거렸다. "일부러 그런 건-"

"괜찮아." 카라가 얼른 안심시켰다. "모든 것에 사과할 필요는 없어, 알잖아. 잠깐." 카라가 레나의 다친 손과, 캐리어를 번갈아보다 알아차렸다. "여기까지 걸어온 거야?"

"역부터만 걸어온 거야."

"엄청 멀잖아. 우리가 순간이동 시켜줄 수도 있었어." 카라가 말했다.

"난 네가 나 때문에 곤란해지는 게 싫었어." 레나가 단호하게 대답했다. "난 벌써부터 주의를 끌잖아."

"아냐, 안 그래!" 레나의 눈에서 자신을 믿지 않는다는 것을 보았는지, 카라가 눈을 가늘게 떴다. "넌 안 그래." 카라의 표정이 무엇인가를 증명해보이겠다는, 레나가 익히 아는 표정으로 바뀌었다. 지난 번 그 표정이 보였을 때, 카라는 한 번에 서른 일곱 개의 모든 맛 콩을 입에 집어넣을 수 있다는 것을 증명했다.

"어서 들어와, 엄마가 네 손을 치료해줄 거야." 레나의 캐리어를 잡아끌며 알렉스가 말했다. 그녀는 다른 두 명이 자신을 따라오게 두며 앞문으로 들어갔다.

  
///

엘리자는 당황스러울 정도로 친절하다. 그녀는 레나의 손에 치료 주문을 걸고, 음료를 권하고, 또 계단 위로 짐을 옮겨주기까지 했는데, 이 모든 행동은 대가를 바라지 않는 것처럼 보였다. 루터 가에서 모든 것은 비즈니스 협상, 즉 주고 받는 것을 계산하는 시스템 아래 돌아갔다. 그러나 이곳 댄버스 가에서 사람들은 적어도 레나의 눈에 어떤 것도 바라지 않는 것처럼 보였다. 그것은 혼란스럽고, 레나는 이 환상이 얼마나 오래 갈 지 궁금하다.

///

"자, 여기가 내 방이야." 2층의 첫 번째 문을 열며 카라가 말했다. "우리집엔 객실이 없어서, 나랑 방을 같이 써야할 거야." 레나는 평생 타인과 무엇을 나눌 기회가 단 한 번도 없었다.

카라의 방은 기대한 것과 똑같았다. 부드러운 색감, 많은 수의 창문, 얼마 없지만 사랑스러운 가구의 배치, 그리고 무엇인지 알 수 없는 것들의 조합까지. 레나는 잠깐 동안, 혹은 조금 오랫동안 바라보았고 카라의 표정이 걱정스럽게 변했다.

"난- 난 그냥, 내 방이랑 많이 달라서." 레나가 서둘러 설명했다.

"내 방이 더 작다고?"

"아니, 그냥 방에 놓을 물건을 네가 고를 수 있던 것 같아서." 불평하려는 것은 아니었으나 레나는 카라의 입이 비틀리는 것을 보았고, 그녀는 너무 많은 말을 한 건 아닌지 두려워졌다.

"네가 정말 걱정됐어, 여름 내내, 레나. 저번 학기엔 네가 부엌에서 한 말들이 있었고, 그러고 나서 렉스가 탈옥했고 그래서 난 그냥..." 레나가 지난 번처럼 말해주지 않을 것이라는 걸 깨달았는지, 카라는 그저 한숨만 쉬었다. "괜찮은 거야?" 마침내 카라가 물었다. "정말?"

레나는 거짓말해야 하는지 고민했으나, 카라가 그들의 손을 엮고 침대 위로 레나를 끌어당기자, 그녀는 그럴 수 없었다. "아니. 난 렉스가 탈옥할 줄은 정말 몰랐어. 희생자들은 정의를 구현하고, 모두가 안전할 거라고 생각했었지. 하지만 이제 끝났어. 렉스가 모든 걸 망쳤어."

옅은 파란색의 벽과 창문 너머로 보이는 파도를 보자, 레나는 렉스가 이곳마저 침범하지 않았으면 좋겠다는 마음을 깨닫는다. "우리 제발 모두 잊으려고 하면 안 될까? 난 여기 와서 너무 좋아. 너와 함께 있어서. 그리고 2주 밖에 안 된 건 알지만, 우리가 할 수 있는 한 여름에 할 평범한 것들을 해 보자구."

카라가 꺄르륵 웃었다. "뭐, 여름에 시험 공부하는 것 같은 거?"

레나가 활짝 웃었다. "바로 그거야."

  
///

5일은 바람처럼 빠르게 지나갔고, 레나가 겪은 그 어느 날들과도 완전히 달랐다.

카라는 레나에게 쿠키 만드는 방법을 가르쳐줬다. 알렉스는 태우지 않고 쿠키 만드는 방법을 가르쳐줬다.

그들은 해변에서 퀴디치를 하고, 조개 껍질을 모으고, 레나가 조심스럽게 헤치며 걷는 것 외에는 할 줄 몰라도 같이 수영을 했다. 오래 물 속에 있기에 파도는 너무 차가웠다.

카라의 피그미 퍼프인 위글스는 집 안에서 캐디를 쫓아다니는 것을 새로운 취미로 정했다. 조금 우둔한 레나의 고양이는 그가 날개달린 퍼프보다 더 몸집이 크고, 이빨을 가지고 있으며, 그래서 말할 것도 없이 진화론적인 이점을 가졌다는 것을 알지 못했다.

댄버스 가족의 환대에 보상할 마땅한 방법이 존재하지 않는다는 것을 알면서도, 레나는 시간이 날 때마다 집안일을 도우려 애썼다.

  
///

토요일 점심이 되기 전, 엘리자는 레나에게 알렉스의 부엉이를 빌려 그녀가 어떻게 지내고 있는지 부모님에게 편지를 보낼 것을 권했다. 레나는 손사래를 쳤다. "오, 걱정하지 마세요. 그들은 제가 없어진 줄도 모르고 있을 걸요." 그 말에 엘리자의 표정이 변하지만, 레나는 의미를 읽을 수 없어 곧 내버려두었다.

  
///

카라의 침대 발치에 놓인 매트리스에서 레나는 카라가 잠결에 웅얼거리는 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 클라크라는 이름이 계속해서 반복되었고, 끝에 가서는 울기 시작했다. 뭘 해야 하는지 잘은 모르지만, 자신의 친구가 흐느끼는 소리를 누워서 듣고 있을 수만은 없었다.

레나는 이불을 젖히고 카라의 침대 가장자리에 앉았다. 카라를 조심스럽게 흔들어 깨우면서, 레나가 속삭였다. "카라. 카라. 일어나, 너 악몽꾸고 있어." 잠시 후에, 카라의 눈꺼풀이 열리지만 의식의 깨어남이 그녀의 눈물을 멈추지는 못했다.

레나는 작년의 어느 날 밤 후플푸프 휴게실에서 있었던 일을 기억해냈다. "내가- 내가 조금 안아줄까?" 그녀는 그것이 멍청한 질문이라고 생각하며, 어둠 속에서 자신의 빨개진 얼굴을 카라가 보지 못해 다행이라고 생각했다.

하지만 카라는 고개를 끄덕이며 옆으로 물러나 자리를 내어줬고, 레나는 옆에 누워서 금발 소녀의 몸에 팔을 두르고서 등뼈 하나하나를 손가락으로 가볍게 쓸어내렸다.

"숨 쉬어, 카라." 레나가 중얼거렸다. 이쯤에서 그녀는, 보통 사람들이 잠들기 위해 자장가를 불러준다는 이야기를 기억해냈다. 패배한 것처럼 느껴지며, 레나는 자기가 아는 노래가 없다는 것을 깨달았다. 대신 레나는 자신이 알고 있는 동화들을 프랑스어로 카라에게 들려주기 시작했다. 릴리언은 언제나 레나에게 다국어를 배워야한다고 강조했고, 지금 레나는 그것에 감사한다. 익숙하지 않은 언어는 카라를 감싼 채 진정시켰고, 그녀의 흐느낌을 잦아들게 만들었다.

카라가 조금 나아졌을 때 레나는 자기 침대로 돌아가려 했지만, 정말 그러려고 했지만, 친구의 꽉 잡은 손이 따뜻해서, 레나는 자기도 점차 잠드는 것을 느꼈다.

렉스의 탈옥 이후 처음으로, 레나는 악몽에 시달리지 않았다.

  
///

하루는 언덕 위의 머글 마을에 사는 윈이 놀러왔다. 레나가 카라의 귀에 대고 말을 어떻게 움직여야 할지 가르쳐준 덕분에 카라는 마법 체스에서 이길 수 있었다. 그러나 레나와 윈 둘 다 이 경기를 그들이 하고 있는 토너먼트에서 카라의 승리로 쳐주었다.

  
///

"네 생일 때 뭐 했어?" 레나가 칠해주는 손톱을 경이롭게 바라보며 카라가 물었다. 보아 하니 이것은 마법 세계에 없는 머글들의 제품이었고, 카라는 그걸 매우 좋아하는 듯 했다.

레나가 어깨를 으쓱였다. "아무것도 안 했어." 그녀는 '그냥 앉아서 너희들과 함께 있었으면 하고 바랐어'라고 하는 것보다 덜 불쌍하게 들린다고 생각했다.

카라가 헉 하는 소리를 냈다. "그건 용납할 수 없어. 생일은 중요한 거라구."

"그럼, 네가 11월에 열 세 살이 되면 멋진 걸 하는 걸로 하자. 우린 이번 해부터 호그스미드에 갈 수 있잖아, 알지?" 레나가 안심시키려는 목소리로 말했다.

"내가 말한 건 그런 게 아냐. 우린 네 생일을 축하할 뭔가를 해야 해. 지금 당장." 카라가 일어나려는 자세를 취했다.

"기다려! 세상에, 카라. 마를 때까지는 기다려야지."

그들은 컵케이크를 만들었고, 그것들이 비록 맛은 더럽게 없었지만 레나가 보낸 '생일 아닌 생일' 중 최고였다.

  
///

루터 가에서 아직 체포되지 못한 렉스의 탈옥을 다루는 기자 회견에 레나가 필요해 그녀를 부를 때까지, 레나는 거의 한 달을 댄버스 가족과 보낼 수 있었다. 평소와 다를 바가 없었지만(레나는 그저 릴리언과 라이오넬이 머글 가족으로부터 그녀를 입양해준 것에 감사하는지만 말하면 되었다), 그녀가 떠나야만 하는 세상을 생각하자 모든 것이 쓰게 느껴졌다.

마지막 날 밤, 카라는 또다른 악몽을 꾸게 되고, 레나는 지난 열 번 동안 한 것처럼 카라의 옆에 기어들어갔다. "또 군락에 대한 거야? 내 말은, 크립톤 말야." 카라는 마침내 대략 1주 전에 눈물을 쏟으며 자신이 살았던 곳에 대해 레나에게 말해주었다.  
  
"아-아니. 이번엔 너에 대한 거였어."

레나는 얼어붙었고, 카라가 그녀의 얼굴을 보고 있지 않는 것에 감사하며 자신의 얼굴을 베개에 묻고는 눈을 세차게 깜박였다. 결국에는 카라도 그녀를 두려워할 것이라는 것에 대비했어야만 했다.

"저기, 그거 아냐. 아냐, 레나, 그런 거 아니야." 엄지가 레나의 광대뼈를 여리게 쓰다듬었고, 그것은 레나가 고개를 들기에 충분했다. "그냥, 넌 곧 떠나고, 렉스는 아직 안 잡혔잖아. 그리고 네 부모님은 엉망진창이고, 널 보호해줄 우리 아빠같은 오러가 있지도 않잖아. 그리고 또- 네가 안전할지 누가 알겠어?"

레나는 그저 카라를 더 가까이 끌어안았다. '너는 안전할 거야'라는 대답 말고는 생각나는 게 없었기 때문이다.

  
///

어찌된 일인지, 카라가 없는 8월은 여름방학 두 번을 보낸 것보다 더 길게 느껴졌다. 왜 그런지 몰라서, 레나는 나중에 생각하려고 머릿속 뒤편에 그 생각을 가두어버렸다. (나중이라는 말은, 사실 절대 하지 않겠다는 의미였다.)

  
///

"공원에서 만난 머글 꼬마가 가라테라고 하는 엄청 멋진 걸 가르쳐줬어. 듀얼처럼 싸우는 건데, 마법이나 칼 같은 건 못 쓴대. 내가 그거 열심히 연습하고 있으니까, 만약 렉스가 나타나면 내가 그 놈 엉덩이를 차줄 거야." 무릎에 놔둔 초콜릿 개구리 모아둔 곳에서 하나를 꺼내먹으며 제임스가 레나를 향해 활짝 웃어주었다.

레나는 눈을 굴렸다. "내 영웅이네." 그녀가 빈정거렸다. 렉스같은 마법사에게 그들 네 명이란 종잇장보다 못할 것이다. 그러나 레나가 제임스에게 지어준 미소는 진심이었다. "내 오빠는 날 쫓아다니는 것보다 더 거대한 일을 하겠지. 게다가 그랜트 교수님이 호그와트 전방 1마일 앞에서 어떤 일도 일어나지 못하게 할 걸."

빗방울이 창문을 세차게 두드렸고, 칸에서 깨어있는 사람은 제임스와 레나 뿐이었다. 왜냐하면 카라에게, 레나가 댄버스 가족과 함께 지낼 때 알게 된 사실이지만, 빗소리의 규칙적인 리듬은 그녀를 까무룩 잠들게 하는 것이었기 때문이다.

카라가 레나의 다리에 머리를 베고 자리에 웅크려 잠들어 있을 때, 래번클로 소년은 바닥으로 내려가서 제임스의 발치에서 졸고 있었다.

"그래서 나한테 그 루시라는 여자아이에 대해서 얘기해줄 거야 말 거야?" 레나가 능글맞게 웃었다.

  
///

학기 연회가 막 시작하려던 때, 레나는 슬리데린 친구 십 여명이 작은 은색의 뱃지를 달고 있는 것을 보았다. 그녀는 어느 4학년에게 그것에 대해 물었고, 그는 부모가 과거 반머글 활동을 했던 학생들이라고 설명했다. 그는 레나에게도 하나를 주었고, 레나는 '나는 렉스와 함께하지 않는다'라고 새겨진 것을 그제서야 알아차렸다.

레나는 갑자기 밀려오는 자신의 기숙사에 대한 자부심을 느꼇다. 그 학생들은 레나처럼 자랐고, 역시 오래된 공포와 세뇌에 맞서 싸우는 중이었다. 그들이야말로 무엇인가 증명할 수 있는 몇 안 되는 사람들-비록 슬리데린이 잘못된 편에 선다는 심한 평가가 호그와트 전체에 퍼져 있지만-이었다.그리고 그들이 얻을 것은 없고 잃을 것만 많으면서도 노력하고 있다는 것을, 레나는 기쁘게 생각했다.

한참이 지나서야 레나는 그 학생들이 뱃지에 그냥 '루터'가 아니라 '렉스'라고 새긴 것을 깨달았다. 그녀는 이것이 의도적인 것이었는지 궁금해했다.

다음 날 아침, 누군가가 침대 옆 테이블에 뱃지를 두고 갔다.

레나는 그것을 옷에 달았다.

///

레나는 일요일 오후 두 시간 동안 알렉스(이제 반장이 된)가 OWL을 준비하는 것을 도와주었다. 댄버스 가의 첫째는 카라가 자신을 도와주도록 하는 것을 시도했지만, 그녀의 노력에도 불구하고, 모든 사람들이 말하는 대로 카라는 집중을 방해했으면 했지 절대 공부를 같이 할 사람은 아니었다.

"너도 알겠지만, 나 안 도와줘도 돼." 알렉스가 말했다. 레나는 변신 수업의 색인 카드를 섞으며 아직 묻지 않은 질문들을 골라내고 있었다.

"그치만 내가 언니의 여름에 끼어들었잖아." 레나가 대답했고, 곧 알렉스가 자신을 생각에 잠긴 표정으로 쳐다보고 있는 것을 올려다보았다. "왜?"

"넌 누가 너한테 잘해주는 데 익숙하지 않구나, 안 그래?"

레나가 눈을 굴렸다. "난 루터야, 알렉스. 만약 내가 다른 사람들이 내게 잘해줄 때까지 기다린다면, 난 미라가 됐을 걸. 뭐, 더 이상은 아니지만. 나한테는 카라가 있잖아. 그리고 윈이랑 제임스도."

"그리고 나도." 알렉스가 덧붙였다.

레나가 활짝 웃었다. "언니도 있지." 알렉스에게 그 말이 얼마나 큰 의미를 가지는지 고마움을 표현하는 방법을 잘 몰라서, 레나는 그저 기침한 뒤 빈정거리는 것으로 노선을 바꾸었다. "하지만 언니가 존재하지 않는 '우정 OWL'에서 E를 받고 싶은 게 아니라면, 우린 이제 공부를 시작해야 할 거야."

알렉스는 그러나 빈정거리는 것에 꽤 유능해서, 레나는 그녀가 그 속에 담긴 의미를 알아들었다고 생각한다.

  
///

"내가 널 괴롭혀서 네가 마법 생물 길들이기 수업을 듣게 된 게 행복하지 않니?" 카라가 개론 수업이 시작되는 숲의 가장자리로 가는 언덕길을 거의 깡충깡충 뛰면서 물었다. 레나는 물론, 정상적이고 '카라가 아닌 사람'으로서 보통 걸음을 걸었다.

"카라, 네 말을 들어줄 때까지 누군가를 계속해서 손가락으로 찌르고 입술을 삐죽이면서 물어보는 건 괴롭힘이라고 할 수 없어." 카라를 어깨로 약하게 밀며 레나가 설명했다.

카라가 레나의 팔꿈치를 감싸왔고, 그들은 남은 길을 함께 걸었다.

수업을 가르치는 모즈 교수는, 첫 수업을 학생들의 기억에 남기고 싶었는지 교감할 수 있는 아기 유니콘을 데려왔다.

그 동물을 보자마자 카라의 얼굴에 피어나는 표정을 보고, 레나는 그녀가 행복하다고 생각한다.

  
///

첫 번째 호그스미드 주간은 예년과 달리 매우 이른 날짜에 열렸고, 그 말은 아직 해야 할 과제가 적어 놀기 위해서 공부를 내팽겨치는 것에 대해 죄책감을 덜 수 있다는 것이었기에 레나는 이른 날짜에 감사했다.

카라는 태어나고서부터 허니듀크에서 쓰기 위해 돈을 모아왔다고 해도 과언이 아닐 정도였고, 그래서 놀러가기 전날, 후플푸프 소녀는 너무 흥분해서 잠에 들 수 없었다. 레나는 그녀의 열정에 맞장구를 쳐주었다. 그들은 휴게실에서 다른 마법학교에서의 삶, 머글 발명품, 그리고 레나가 까먹은 다른 여러 주제들에 대해 이야기하며 이른 아침까지 깨어있었다. 그 때 카라는 레나에게 무엇이 되고 싶은지 물었고, 레나는 적어도 분명한 것은 떠올리지 못할 정도로 대답을 가지고 있지 않다는 것을 깨달았다.

그녀가 커서 정말 되고 싶은 것은 레나 루터이지만, 그것 또한 무언가 의미가 있을 것이고, 그 의미는 렉스의 여동생이라는 것과는 아무 관련이 없는 어떤 중요한 것일 터였다.

  
///

호그스미드에서, 카라는 설탕을 너무 많이 섭취해서 윈과 제임스는 그녀가 언젠가 자연스럽게 연소하기 시작할 것이라는 것에 동의했다. 그들이 그만큼 순수한 것도 아니었지만. 제임스는 바텐더에게 파이어 위스키를 마실 수 있을 만큼 나이가 들었다고 최대한 어필했다(전혀 놀랍지않게도, 제임스의 거짓말은 꿰뚫어 볼 수 있었고, 바텐더는 버터비어를 주며 4년 후에 다시 오라고 했다). 윈은 위즐리 형제 마법사의 기발한 발명품 가게에서 거금을 들여 젖은 폭죽과 정체를 알 수 없는 물건들을 잔뜩 사왔다. 레나는 자신이 고양이 떼를 모는 것처럼 느껴졌지만, 나쁘지 않은 일에 의무를 다하는 것은 좋은 기분이 들게했다.

카라는 이야기를 이어가면서 슬리데린 기숙사에 뒤로 걸으며 레나를 따라왔지만, 예상대로 그녀는 볼 만하게 우당탕 넘어지면서 레나의 침대 위에 캐디와 함께 잠들었다. 엄청나게 피곤해하는 카라를 통금 이후의 후플푸프 기숙사까지 몰래 데려다놓는 것은 전혀 매력적인 선택지가 아니라서, 레나는 그저 카라 옆에 몸을 둥글게 말고 역시 잠들어버렸다.

  
///

시즌 첫 번째 경기 전날(슬리데린 대 그리핀도르), 레나는 조금이라도 더 연습하기 위해 경기장을 방문했다. 그녀가 옷을 갈아입기 위해 훈련실로 들어간 순간, 그녀의 팀이 이미 모두 와서 있는 것을 발견했다.

여섯 명의 십대 소년들이 저녁을 굶었다는 놀라움에서 회복하자마자, 레나는 그들에게 물었다. "무슨 일이야?"

주장이 뒷목을 긁으며 수줍은 표정으로 말했다. "어, 그러니까, 레나- 음, 우리한테 화내지는 마. 그냥, 작년에, 우리가 그리핀도르랑 붙었을 때, 네가 부상당했잖아. 그래서 우리는, 렉스가 탈옥하고 나서부터, 아마 더 심한... 기숙사 간의 경쟁이 있을 거라고 생각했어. 그래서 우린 그냥 수비 전략을 세우고 있던 거야. 어, 그러니까, 너를 위해서."

레나가 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "내 몸 건사 정도는 할 수 있어. 내가 여자라고 해서 유리로 만들어진 건 아니야."

가장 키 큰 몰이꾼인 도노반은 약간 괴로운 듯 보였다. "그건 우리도 알아, 레나. 젠장, 네가 1학년이었을 때마저 넌 블러저를 챔피언처럼 받아냈다고. 하지만 우린 팀이잖아. 넌 우리 팀의 수색꾼이야. 네가 다치지 않고 스니치를 잡을 수 있도록 도와주는 게 우리가 할 일이라고. 우린 그냥 더... 사전에 대비하려고 하는 거야. 넌 좀 운이 없잖아."

레나는 그녀의 성과, 그녀가 '렉스와 함께하지 않는다'라고 쓰여진 뱃지를 단 사진을 릴리언이 예언자 일보에서 보고 하울러를 보냈을 때와, 악몽, 나이 많은 형제들, 그리고 악세사리처럼 보내야만 했던 어린 시절에 대해 생각했다.

"그래," 그녀가 동의했다. "불운하지."

  
///

그리핀도르의 어떤 이도 허튼 짓을 하지 않았다. 레나가 그들이 그럴 거라고 생각하지도 않았지만. 하지만 그녀는 아마, 그녀의 팀이 자기를 보호하려고 한다는 사실을 알고서 더 경기를 잘할 것이라고 생각했다. 그리고 물론, 카라의 끝없이 활기차고 밝은 코멘트는 퀴디치를 열 배 정도 더 즐겁게 만들었다. 전 해설자가 졸업하면서 카라는 이제 정식 해설자가 되었고, 그랜트 교수가 카라가 주제에서 벗어난 해설을 할 때마다 고개를 젓지만, 레나는 바로 그랜트 교수야말로 어린 댄버스에게 그 자리를 내어준 사람이라는 것을 알고 있다.

  
///

"이봐! 내 근육은 멀쩡하다고. 난 춤출 줄 안다니까." 그 말을 하자마자 윈의 얼굴이 후회로 차오르는 것을 레나는 보았다. 자신이 윈의 퀴디치 기술에 대해 놀린 것이 기대하지 못한 정보를 얻어냈다는 것을 깨달은 제임스의 표정을 보고 레나는 웃지 않을 수 없었다.

"무도회장에서의 춤처럼?" 제임스가 물었고, 레나는 작년에 그리핀도르가 퀴디치를 우승했을 때도 이렇게 즐거워하지는 않았을 것이라고 생각했다.

"그-그럼." 래번클로 소년이 신발을 내려다보며 인정했다. 윈을 놀려먹는 것이 제임스가 혼자 정한 자기 일이지만, 레나는 윈에게 여유을 주기로 결정했다.

"어머니도 나한테 춤을 배우라고 했어." 윈의 다리를 동정어린 동작으로 토닥거리며 레나가 말했다. 제임스가 이제 둘 모두를 향해 비웃고 있는 반면에, 카라는 화색이 되었다.

"오오, 보여줘." 자세를 고쳐 앉으며 그녀가 말했다. "멋져 보일 것 같아."

부끄러울 정도로 짧은 시간이 지난 후, 둘은 고집을 굽히고 품위있는 자세로 몇 번 주위를 춤추며 돌았다. 둘 모두 춤추는 것에 능하지만, 음악도 없고 춤을 출 이유도 없기 때문에 꽤 웃겨 보일 것이었다.

"나도 가르쳐줘, 제발, 레나." 카라가 빌었고, 갑자기, 그것은 전혀 웃기게 생각되지 않았다.

  
///

자주 부자연스럽게 행동하는 카라지만, 그녀는 놀라울 정도로 우아했고, 배우는 것이 빨랐다. 빈 슬리데린 휴게실에서 한 시간 정도 연습하자, 스텝이 엉키는 쪽은 오히려 레나였다. 카라는 그녀에게 매우 가깝게 서 있었고, 레나의 손바닥은 카라의 허리 위에서 너무 뜨겁게 느껴졌다. 그리고 무슨 이유에서인지, 카라가 얼마나 예쁜지에 대한 사라지지 않는 생각은 너무나도 주의를 분산시켰다.

  
///

그 해의 첫 번째 죽음은 해가 다 지나서야 벌어진 일이라, 레나는 렉스가 그녀에 대해 잊어버려서 자신이 안전하다는 착각에 빠져 있었다. 그 죽음은 상세하고 생생했다. 레나의 배신에 대한 온갖 불평들(렉스는 '렉스와 함께 하지 않는다' 뱃지를 찬 레나의 사진을 어머니를 통해 보았음이 분명했다), 레나의 순결하지 못한 피, 그리고 루터 가문에 그녀가 어떻게 먹칠을 하고 있는지에 대해 말하고 있었다. 그는 크루시오 저주의 끔찍한 결과를 상세하게 묘사했고, 그것은 다른 많은 종류의 저주와 주문들을 동반한 것이었다. 그는 공포와 고통을 보여주는 것을 연마하고 있는 듯 했다. 편지의 마지막 줄은 이렇게 말했다: '넌 호그와트에서 안전하지 않다'

그 일이 있고난 후, 레나의 밤은 악몽으로 가득해서 마치 나쁜 중독을 끊어내는 것처럼, 더 이상 쉬는 것을 그만두었다. 가능한 한 기숙사에서 멀리 떨어진 곳에서 레나는 성 안을 돌았다. 만약 렉스가 레나를 해치기 위해 학교 안으로 들어올 가능성에 대비해서, 레나는 피해를 최소한으로 줄이고 싶었다.

카라는 레나의 눈 아래에 그려진 다크서클에 대해 물었다. 레나는 그저 다음 해에 더 많은 과목을 듣기 위해 공부하느라 늦게까지 깨어있어서 그렇다고 할 뿐이었다.

  
///

"우리 어디 가는 거야?" 카라가 물었지만, 레나가 수많은 복도를 지나치며 그녀를 잡아끌어도 반항하지 않았다.

"날 믿어, 수업 빼먹을 만한 가치가 있으니까." 레나는 몸이 가볍고, 들뜬 것처럼 느껴졌다. 무언가 멋진 것을 찾아 카라에게 보여줄 수 있다는 사실은 매우 오랜만에 찾아온 단 하나의 좋은 일이었다.

그들이 3층의 석상에 다다랐을 때, 레나가 속삭였다. "디센디움." 외눈박이 마녀 석상이 뒤로 물러나며 비밀 통로를 드러냈다.

"카라, 내가 이걸 따라가봤어. 허니듀크로 이어지는 길이야. 이리 와."

레나가 카라의 옷 소매를 잡아끌었지만, 카라는 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. "레나, 어떻게 이걸 찾아낸 거야?"

레나가 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. "어..." 과거의 경험에 비추어보았을 때, 그녀가 카라에게 거짓말하는 것은 불가능했다. 그래서 그녀는 진실의 요약 버전을 말하기로 했다. "어, 가끔, 잠들기 어려울 때, 조금 돌아다니거든. 며칠 전 밤에 여길 발견했는데, 널 데려오기 전에 이게 항상 작동하는지 확실히 해두고 싶었어."

카라가 가까이 다가와 레나의 초록색 눈동자 아래에 그려진 그림자를 엄지로 쓸었다. "얼마나 자주 못 자는데?"

레나가 몸을 떨었다. "저기, 카라, 허니듀크에 가고 싶지 않니?"

"싫어." 카라가 즉각적으로 대답했고, 알렉스가 그녀의 여동생을 유별나게 보호할 때 나오는 것과 같은 눈빛으로 카라의 눈동자가 빛났다. 레나는 서로 피가 섞이지 않았음에도 나오는 그들 사이의 유사점에 경이로움을 느꼈다. "너한테 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 알고 싶어. 제발, 나한테 말해줘."

레나가 벽을 타고 주저앉았다. "카라..."

"그냥 날 믿어 봐, 레나. 넌 내 단짝친구잖아. 네가 말하는 아무것도 - 그 어떤것도 - 그건 못 바꾸는 사실이야." 카라가 레나의 손을 잡으며 말했다. 레나는 손을 빼려는 시도도 하지 않았다, 그럴 수 없기 때문이다. 카라는 자석과도 같았다. "알렉스가 저번에 나한테, 네가 사람들을 믿는 것에 많은 어려움이 있다고 했어. 우리가 어렸을 때는 이해하지 못했어, 왜냐하면 넌 언제나 나를 굳게 믿었으니까. 내가 시험을 통과하고, 뛰어난 해설자가 되고, 컵케이크를 구울 수 있다는 그런 것들 말이야. 하지만 언니가 의미한 건 그런 게 아니었어. 넌 사람들이 널 밀어내거나 떨어뜨려 놓는 데 너무 익숙해서, 그들이 그러지 않을지도 모른다는 것을 생각조차 못 하지." 카라가 깊은 숨을 들이쉬었다. 그녀의 눈동자는 레나에게 고정되어 있었고, 그건 레나의 심장박동을 버벅거리게 했다. "내가 체스경기를 기권하고, 뜨개질 배우는 걸 포기하고, 내가 잠들지 못 할 때 네가 들려주는 프랑스 동화를 번역하는 걸 포기해도, 난 너를 포기하지는 않을 거야, 레나. 알겠지? 날 믿을 수 있겠어?"

길고, 조용한 순간이 지나갔다. 쿵 소리와 함께 통로가 다시 닫혔지만, 둘 중 어느 누구도 움직이지 않았다. 레나의 손을 잡은 카라의 손에 시간이 지날수록 점점 더 힘이 들어갔다.

"난 널 믿어." 레나가 마침내 말했다. 그리고 그것은 진심이었다.

"좋아." 레나가 본 어느 때보다 더 밝게 카라가 미소지었다. 까치발을 든 채, 카라가 레나의 이마에 조심스럽게 키스를 했다. 레나는 얼른 고개를 숙이며, 그녀의 머리카락이 갑작스레, 그리고 설명할 수 없는 방식으로 붉게 변한 뺨을 가려주길 바랐다. "이제 뭐가 문제인지 말해줘."

  
///

그들은 슬리데린 기숙사로 돌아갔다. 레나는 3주 전부터 베개 밑에 숨겨왔던 편지를 카라에게 보여주었다. 카라는 천천히 그것을 읽었다. 울 것처럼 보였지만, 울지는 않았다. 레나는 그것이 자신을 위한 일이라 생각했다.

"내가 뭘 해야 할 지 모르겠어." 레나가 말했다. "난 다른 사람들이 다치는 걸 원하지 않아."

"오, 레나, 왜 교수님께 말씀드리지 않은 거야?"

레나가 어깨를 으쓱였다. "호그와트가 안전하지 않다고 편지에 쓰여있는 걸. 학교 스태프를 포함해서, 많은 사람들이 루터를 싫어한다는 걸 알아. 난 그저 렉스로부터만 안전하지 않다는 걸 의미하는 건지 아닌지 알 수 없었어."

카라가 아플 정도로 세게 레나의 손을 잡았으나, 그것은 좋은 쪽으로, 아니 가장 좋은 쪽으로 아픈 것이었다. "헨쇼 교수님께 가자. 그 교수님은 우리 아빠랑 함께 오러로 일했었어. 그는 믿어도 돼."

  
///

어둠의 마법 방어술 교수는 거의 한 시간 동안 레나와 상담을 했다. 그것은 그녀에게 렉스와의 추억, 편지, 그리고 이번 해에 일어난 모든 것을 재차 떠올리게 만들었다. 레나는 두통을 느꼈지만, 카라가 그녀의 옆에 따뜻하고 확실하고 편안하게 붙어있어서, 관자놀이를 두드리는 두통은 그렇게 나쁘지만은 않은 것처럼 느껴졌다.

  
///

학기의 마지막 몇 주에, 오러 함대가 호그와트의 안전 취약에 대한 조사를 하러 찾아왔다. 무작위 조사처럼 보였지만, 레나는 그것이 렉스의 위협과 관련된 것이라는 것을 알았다. 십 수명의 마법부 직원들이 그녀와 대화했고, 그녀의 오빠의 위치를 알려줄 만한 모든 단서를 적어갔다. 그들의 매섭고, 그녀를 몰아세우는 끝없는 질문들에 레나는 잠들지 못했던 여러 밤보다 더 피곤함을 느꼈다. 그러나 레나가 심문을 마치고 나오면, 카라는 언제나 빠짐없이 밖에서 윈, 제임스, 알렉스 혹은 그 세 명 모두와 함께 기다리고 있었고, 레나의 피로함은 항상 풀렸다.

  
///

"이번 여름에도 우리랑 같이 있어." 레나의 짐 위로 엎어져있던 카라가 불쑥 말했다. 그녀는 그들이 한 해 동안 기숙사 여기저기에 흩어놓은 물건들을 챙기는 레나의 움직임을 들으며 눈을 감고 있었다.

"내 부모님이-"

"저번에는 가게 해줬지." 금발의 소녀가 환기시켰다.

"너희 부모님이-"

"네가 오면 정말 좋아하실 거야."

"내 생각엔... 만약 내가 그들에게 언론이나 렉스 관련한 일이 있을 때 돌아오겠다고 약속하거나, 내가 없을 때 그들이 얼마나 좋았는지 기억을 떠올리게 한다면..." 레나가 수를 계산하며 입을 열었다.

"네가 그런 말을 하지 않았으면 좋겠어, 레나." 카라가 말했다. "네 부모님이 구린 거지, 네가 구린 게 아니잖아. 네가 떠나는 순간마다 널 그리워하고, 네가 돌아오길 바라야 해. 난 그러거든."

레나가 웃으며 바닥에 앉았다. 그녀는 카라의 배에 머리를 올렸다. 레나는 카라의 들숨 날숨마다 오르락 내리락하는 것을 느낄 수 있었고, 그것은 평안했다. 매번 여름이 다가올 때마다, 레나는 떠나지 않아도 되길 바랐다. 대신, 카라와 함께 다음 학기가 시작되는 날까지 석 달 동안 이 순간 그대로 시간이 멈췄으면 하고 빌었다.

"그거 노력하고 있어. 네가 말한 것처럼 사람들을 믿는 것 말야. 나 자신에게도. 하지만 내 인생 내내 가져온 방식을 바꾸기는 힘든 것 같아." 눈을 감고 카라의 잘 들리지 않는 심장박동의 메아리에 편안함을 느끼며, 레나가 중얼거렸다.

"내가 너를 볼 때처럼 네가 사람들을 바라봤으면 좋겠어." 카라의 대답이었다.

  
///

집으로 향하는 열차는 조금 울적했다. 여름 동안 카라의 집에 있도록 부모님을 설득하겠다는 레나의 계획에도 불구하고, 그녀는 스스로 지금이 친구들을 방학이 시작되기 전 마지막으로 보는 순간이라는 것을 알고 있었다. 카라는 레나가 집에 오는 것이 당연한 것처럼 여기며 들떠 있었고, 윈은 두 명 모두에게 비디오 게임을 소개할 계획을 세우고 있었다. 레나는 그들의 기분을 망칠 수가 없어서, 장단을 맞춰주었다. 오직 제임스만이 - 그의 아버지는 지난 마법 전쟁에서 전사했고, 제임스는 이해하려고 노력하는 것뿐만 아니라 모든 문제가 최선을 다해도 해결되지 않을 수 있다는 것을 진심으로 알고 있었다 - 레나의 불분명함에 공감하고 있었다. 그들이 열차에서 내리기 전에, 그는 봉투 하나를 레나에게 건넸다.

레나는 얼른 그것을 열어보았다. 봉투 안에는 알렉스가 시험이 끝나고 제임스 아버지의 오래된 마법 카메라로 찍은 네 명의 사진이 들어있었다. 그들은 호숫가에서 편하게 쉬고 있었다. 그것은 일 년의 마지막에 행하는 그들만의 전통같은 것이었다. 사진 속에서, 제임스와 윈은 반쯤 헤드록같이 보이는 것을 하고 있었고, 카라는 레나의 무릎 사이에 앉아서 그녀의 가슴에 기대고 있었다. 그들은 전부 활기차고 밝고, 그리고 어려보였다. 레나는 좋은 쪽으로 마음이 저려왔다.

"9월이 되기 전에 쟤네들을 못 볼 것에 대비해서야." 다른 두 명이 듣지 못하게 그가 속삭이며 말했고, 그는 레나를 힘껏 안아주었다. 작년부터 엄청 커 버린 그는 레나보다 머리 하나는 더 커서, 레나의 뺨이 그의 가슴에 닿았다.

"네가 계속 이 속도로 자란다면 말야, 올슨, 넌 파수꾼이 되어야 할 거야. 골대 세 개를 한 번에 다 막을 수 있을 걸." 그의 셔츠에 대고 레나가 중얼거렸다. 카라는 자신이 서 있는 곳에서 그 말을 들은 게 분명했다. 제임스와 카라 모두 소리내어 웃기 시작했기 때문이다.

레나는 그 소리도 봉투 안에 담고 싶었다.


End file.
